


The Best Man

by mairyleo



Series: Romantic fics [5]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Taron Egerton - Fandom, Taron Egerton Fandom, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Slow Burn, Smut, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 26,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo
Summary: Formerly named ChoicesMy name is Meghan and I just got engaged to the love of my life, James. My best friend Taron will be his best man.My name is Taron and my best friend just got engaged. She has no idea I have been in love with her for years. Can I win her over or will it break my heart to watch her get married to another man?Contains chapters from Meghan's and Taron's POV.Contains smut!





	1. Meghan

**Author's Note:**

> Light cursing.
> 
> Contains smut!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get engaged to the love of my life, James.

“Will you marry me?” he asked as he went down on his knee before me.

I threw my hand to my mouth. Oh my God.

I nodded as I was near tears “Of course I will marry you”

James got up, slipped the ring on my finger and we kissed.

We were on holiday in Greece, the most romantic holiday I had ever had. I never would have expected him to propose to me but I was more than happy he did. A few years back I totally believed I would die miserable and alone, but then I had met James. We both lived in London and had moved in a year ago. He was an accountant and I worked as a make up artist.

We took a few pictures and watched the sun set over the sea and I didn’t think I ever felt happier as I lay in his arms.

We texted our friends and families and they all seemed pretty excited and happy for us.

“Who would you want to be your bridesmaid?” James asked as we discussed a few wedding details.

I sighed “Well I have only two best friends really. So I was thinking Laura and Kate”

“Sounds good” he said as he caressed my cheek “I was thinking of asking Taron to be my best man. Would you like that?”

Taron was more my friend than his but it meant a lot of me he would want to include him in the wedding ceremony.

“I would love that, honey. We just have to ask Taron” I said. He was a busy man after all. I think he would start shooting a new movie soon.

“Well he’s your best friend so I’m sure he would do it” James said.

It was true. Taron and I have been friends ever since we worked on a film together a few years ago. We went out for drinks and we had so much in common we were besties after that. Even though I had always found him attractive, there was nothing more to that friendship. And I did study his face as I did his hair and makeup, believe me.

Anyway, he had been with Emily at the time. She had dumped him a few months ago though and I was there for him. I was sure he would find his soulmate, just like I had found mine.

I checked my phone but Taron hadn’t replied to the engagement news yet. He was probably busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	2. Taron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My best friend gets engaged but I love her.

My phone pinged as I sat on the sofa and worked through my movie script. It would be a romantic comedy. I actually wasn’t into those kinds of movies but Meghan had persuaded me.

I picked up my phone and read her text.

_<<WE ARE ENGAGED>>_

She had attached a picture of her and James in the sunset.

I practically choked. She was beautiful and her bright smile drew me in. I had dreaded that she would end up with James. We had been friends for 10 years and at some point, she was more than just a friend to me. She felt like a soulmate to me but she never returned these feelings. And I never told her how I really felt about her. Good thing I was an actor but it was hard keeping up an act around a person I loved.

She had no idea I broke up with Emily because of her. I told her Emily had broken up with me. Even Emily had realized I had feelings for Meghan eventually. Apparently, it was obvious to everyone but Meghan. And James for that matter.

I thought being single would change things but she seemed really happy with James. I couldn’t take that away from her for my own selfish reasons, now could I?

I walked over to the bar and poured myself a drink. Then I texted Richard.

_<<Hey mate, are you free to meet up tonight?>>_

I sat down on downed my drink in one gulp before refilling the glass. Then my phone pinged again

_<<Sure, what’s up?>>_

I let out a breath. Thank God he was free

_<<Want to come by my place?>>_

I didn’t want to get drunk in public. The last thing I needed were drunk pics taken by paps.

_<<Will be there in 20>>_

I downed another drink and waited for him. He knew how I felt about Meghan but would he actually be able to help me? And anyways, I didn’t want her to be unhappy. I would have to be her friend through this, even if it would break my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do you think this goes?


	3. Meghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I visit Taron after I got engaged

I woke up the next morning and realized I was alone in bed. James must have gone for a jog. It was something he loved doing in the morning and I would never understand it.

I picked up my phone from the night stand and checked it for messages. I had phoned my friends Laura and Kate last night but I never heard back from Taron. I huffed as I checked my messages; he had read my text but not replied. What was going on with him? This wasn’t like him at all.

James and I packed our stuff and drove to the airport together. Yesterday had been our last day and what a way to end our holiday. We had agreed to hold an engagement party in a few days and there was some planning to do.

The flight was short and we took the tube back to our flat in North London. We would both go back to work tomorrow so we decided to unpack and James actually wanted to look after his mom who lived nearby. She had been on her own ever since his dad died earlier this year and that had been tough on him and his mom.

“Why don’t I drop you off at Taron’s place when I drive to my mom?” James suggested.

“You don’t have to do that. It’s a detour” I let out a breath “And anyway, he seems kind of busy”

“This is obviously something that is bothering you” James said. He knew me so well “So let’s go”

I grabbed my purse and we walked over to where he had parked his car. He dropped me off at Taron’s place which was around 10 minutes away. I could always take the tube back in case he wasn’t home.

I rang the bell and waited. Nothing happened. I rang the bell again and sleepy Taron opened the door for me. He wore pajamas pants and a white shirt, his hair was ruffled. It was 3 PM and he was still in his pajamas?

“Meghan” he slurred, sounding surprised “What are you doing here?” He sounded drunk.

“Are you drunk?” I asked incredulously. I didn’t think I had seen him like that in …. ever.

“Yeah” his eyebrows danced before he repeated “What are you doing here?” in a not very friendly tone.

My face hardened “I wanted to check in with you. I was kind of worried. You never replied to my text”

Taron just shrugged.

“Can I come in?” I asked, pissed now. He obviously didn’t care.

He stood back so I could come in and closed the door behind me. Then he walked towards his living room and I followed him. To say it was a mess would be an understatement.

“What the hell happened, Taron?” I was really worried now.

He shrugged again and I just wanted to shake him out of it.

“It’s nothing” he said as he walked by me towards the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He reeked of booze.

“Well I guess you don’t need me then, since it’s nothing” I said sarcastically.

“Yeah. You can go and plan your wedding with your fiancé. Oh, congratulations by the way” he said as he stood opposite me.

“Thank you, Taron” I said, really disappointed in his behavior. I looked into his eyes and I swear I saw sadness flicker through them before he shut off his emotions and just blankly stared at me.

I shook my head, turned around and slammed his door behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	4. Taron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I blow my one and only chance to be with Meghan?

What had I done? I pushed my hands through my hair. The last thing I had wanted was to be all drunk and mad around her. I closed my eyes and images of last night flooded my mind.

_“I just don’t know what to do” I said to Richard who was sitting on the couch next to me._

_Richard let out a breath “I’m sorry for you mate” he took a sip of his drink. “There is only two options really”_

_“Which would those be?” I asked him, raising my eyebrows in question._

_He shrugged “Well either you tell her how you really feel about her” he paused and looked at me “or you move on”._

_I sighed “Great, thanks. I can’t just go ‘I love you, marry me instead of him, now can I’?”_

_“Why not?” Richard asked_

_I thought about what he said. He did have a point. I would have to be honest with her at some point._

_“Yeah you’re probably right. I should have been honest to her ever since I broke up with Emily” I shrugged._

_“Exactly. She still thinks Emily broke up with you and not the other way around. And who knows, she might have deeper feelings for you then she lets on”_

_I huffed “I don’t think so. She wouldn’t be engaged and call him the love of her life then” It broke my heart every time she said that._

_“Well from what you’ve told me” Richard didn’t know Meghan that well “Meghan and James seem to be quite different. It’s the similarities that count. And you and Meghan have a lot in common”_

_He had a point. We had the same taste in basically everything, music, food, art, lifestyle. That’s how we became fast friends. But would that be enough?_

_I downed my drink in one gulp. “Here’s to winning her over, eh?”_

_Richard clapped me on the back “You’re the better man. Just show her” he poured both of us another drink and we clinked glasses._

Well, that plan had backfired. She was mad and she had every right to be. I wasn’t a good friend to her and I actually would have to make her believe I was the right man for her? That would be a long and winding road.

I grabbed my phone and texted her _<<I’m sorry about how I acted. I’m genuinely happy for you and James>>_ I shivered as I typed that. _<<Can we talk?>>_

I waited but no response came through. I would have to be patient and the best possible man I could be around her. She always brought out my best self, but I had been too jealous.

I showered and got dressed and flew out the door. I stopped at her favourite bakery to get some cookies and took the Tube over to her place. I could only hope James wasn’t home, or I wouldn’t have a chance to actually talk to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	5. Meghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron comes by and we talk

I shut the door behind me and leaned against it. I finally let the tears stream down my face after keeping it together for my ride back to the flat. I had no idea why Taron had acted the way he had – I thought he would be happy for me. He was my best friend after all.

I got out of my jacket and lay it over the couch and walked over to the kitchen to get some chocolate. I sat down on the couch and tried to come up with an explanation, but I couldn’t.

Then the door bell rang. Had James forgotten his keys? But he took the car, so he had to have them.

“Hello?” I asked through the intercom.

“Meghan, it’s me” It was Taron. “Can I come up?”

I sighed “What do you want?”

“I want to apologise. Please let me explain” he said, his voice sincere. I never could refuse his wishes anyway.

I unlocked the front door and waited for him to come up.

He looked good in his tight jeans, white shirt and rose jacket. But then again, he could wear everything and still look good. In fact, we had joked about it in the past.

“Hey” he said, his brows furrowed as he walked towards me.

“Hi. Come on in” I said, my voice calm.

He stepped in and I closed the door behind him.

“So?” I asked.

Taron seemed kind of uncomfortable and nervous. What was going on?

He took a deep breath “I’m sorry about how I acted earlier. I –“ he shrugged “I was with Richard yesterday and we probably had too many drinks”

I raised my eyebrows “Probably?”

He smiled “We obviously had too much to drink. And I was being an asshole, so I’m sorry”

I smiled and pointed my forefinger against his sternum “You should drink less” I teased him.

“I know, I know” he shrugged. “Special occasion”

I frowned “What do you mean?”

He looked down “Never mind.”

“Taronnn” I drew out his name. “I know you. What’s going on?”

He looked up at me from under his lashes and his expression changed. I shivered. I didn’t think he had ever looked at me like that. Then he blinked and that emotion was gone.

“I was just kind of surprised you got engaged, that’s all” he said as if it was no big deal.

I was confused “You were surprised I got engaged?” I asked incredulously. “I have been with James for two years now and I’m 33” I threw my hands up “You know I always thought I would die miserably and alone. And if we want to start a family, I don’t get any younger”

He held up his hand “Please don’t say that”

I was starting to get angry “Why, Taron? Because you know this, we have talked about this”

He looked at me again and his stare bore through mine “You’re beautiful and amazing. You were never to die miserably and alone”

I felt like there was something he wasn’t saying “You don’t have to be nice”

“It’s the truth” he shrugged and I felt like he meant it. He was just trying to cheer me up.

“Well” I sighed “I guess I can be lucky he asked me. Cause I feel like there would have been no other man for me out there. And I love him”

Taron just stared at me “There are other men out there” he said slowly.

I laughed “Yeah I know that. But I guess I found my match. All I’m trying to say is I found the love of my life and you will too” I put my hands on his shoulders.

He looked at me then, his brows furrowed, biting his lip.

“Meghan, I-“ he started, then the front door opened.

“Hi, you two” James said and I let go of Taron and walked over to him. He gave me a quick peck on the lips.

“Hi darling. How’s your mom?” I asked and looked over to Taron who had his hands in his jeans pockets. I smiled. He loved to do that.

“Oh she’s fine.” James said “It’s good you’re here, Taron” he walked over to him and they hugged. “Did Meghan talk to you about the wedding yet?”

Taron frowned “No, she didn’t”

“Would you like to be my best man?” James asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	6. Taron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I attend Meghan's engagement party

„Are they fucking kidding me?“ I asked Richard as we were out having dinner together. No drinks tonight though.

Richard chuckled “They didn’t ask you to be a maid of honor, so I don’t know why you didn’t accept. What did you say anyway?”

I sighed “I said I would think about it. It broke my heart to see them together and I don’t even know why. I have seen them together all the time over the last few years”

Richard had a bite of his burger “Well it’s because you know you will never be with her if you don’t win her over now. She will always be your friend, but nothing more then.”

That hurt but he was right “Yeah” I said as I had a bite of my pineapple pizza.

“This could be a chance, you know? Be close to her during the wedding preparation?” he said. “What about her other friends?

“You mean Laura and Kate?” I let out a breath. They were friends of mine too, but I never told them about how I felt about Meghan.

“Who knows, they might actually help you” Richard shrugged.

“I can’t ask them to help me stop the wedding. They’re her bridesmaids” I let out a bitter laugh.

The engagement party was a few days later and I dreaded it. Good thing I would be distracted shooting this romance movie soon. Not like being all lovey-dovey on screen would make me feel any better.

“Hello” I smiled at Meghan as she opened the door for me.

“Hi Taron” we hugged and I just wanted to hold her close forever “Come on in”

Apparently the party was in full swing already. I greeted Laura and Kate who were standing by the buffet.

“Hey girls” we all hugged.

“So I’ve heard you’re James’ best man?” Kate asked.

I took a deep breath “Turns out I am” I stated. “So I guess we will see a lot more of each other now” I winked.

Laura laughed “Surely. Planning a wedding in 4 weeks is incredible.”

Wait what? I stopped dead in my tracks as I loaded my plate with potato salad “What do you mean?”

“Didn’t Meg tell you yet?” Kate asked “The wedding is next month”

All blood drained from my face then “No she didn’t”. I couldn’t stop a wedding within 4 weeks. I needed more time than that.

“I only just found out too” Laura said.

Meghan stood a few feet away, together with James who had his arm around her waist. And who could blame him. I wanted to touch her and never let go. They seemed to be talking to James’ mom.

I cleared my throat “That is a lot of work, indeed”

Kate waved for Meghan to come over and she joined us. She stood between Kate and Laura and even though they were all beautiful, Meghan was the only woman I saw. She was curvy without being fat, and her long brown hair fell down in soft waves.

Meghan had always thought Kate was the prettiest one just because she was blonde and had legs for days. Not every man found that attractive though. I certainly didn’t.

“So, you set the date for next month, eh?” Laura asked Meghan. “You kind of shocked us” she giggled.

Meghan shrugged and didn’t meet my eyes “There is no reason to wait really”

“You’re not pregnant, are you?” Kate gushed to Meghan and my heart stopped beating for a second.

Meghan blushed but shook her head “No, I’m not”

I would have to come up with some idea to get some alone time with her, and fast.

“Actually, there is something I wanted to ask you” I said to Meghan.

“Sure, what is it?” she said nonchalantly. How could she be so unaffected when I wasn’t? I mean, who was the actor after all?

“Turns out my makeup artist called in sick and we have a lot of shootings over the next couple of days” I knew I would have to make it good or she wouldn’t believe me “Would you be free to step in?”

“Me? Are you sure?” she sounded surprised.

“Sure, why not?” It’s how we met in the first place.

“With the wedding planning and everything it would be tough. But I’m sure I could make time. Just let me know your shooting schedule” At times like these I was glad she was self-employed.

“Thank you” I smiled “I appreciate it”

Oh, she had no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do you think this goes?


	7. Meghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putting makeup on all of Taron's body? Yes, please!

It was early and I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open. Taron had texted me the address of where the shooting of his new movie was located and I waited for him.

“Hey” he said and I jumped before I realized it was him. He wore a hoodie and a baseball cap.

“Come on then” he put his arm around me and leaded us to where we needed to go. It had been some time since I had last worked on a movie set but I always enjoyed it.

We walked into his trailer.

“When are the others due to arrive?” I asked as I dropped my bag and started to unpack everything.

Taron shrugged “No idea”

He got out of his hoodie and his shirt rode up. Nothing I hadn’t seen before but he was in great shape. He pulled down his white shirt and sat down in one of the chairs opposite a mirror.

“What’s on your schedule today?” I asked as I continued to unload makeup and pencils from my bag.

“That one” Taron said as he handed me today’s schedule. Today would be… Oh. Apparently they shot a sex scene today. Shooting would begin at 6 AM and it was 4 AM now.

“Alright” I let out a breath “Let’s get started then”

“What do you want to start with first?” Taron asked and I swear I saw a hint of amusement there.

“I’ll do your face first and then the body makeup” I said and ruffled through the makeup to get started with the foundation.

After I put that on I worked on his eyebrows and he chuckled.

“Hold still or I’ll screw this up” I laughed. He opened his eyes and stared into mine, our faces only inches apart as I worked the eyebrow pencil over his eyebrows.

I had a look at the description every now and then to make him look exactly how they wanted him to in that scene.

“How did shooting go so far? I feel like we didn’t really talk for ages” I smiled.

“Oh, it’s fine. It’s a nice-“ he paused “It’s a nice distraction from real life.”

“Well I’m sure the movie will be great” I said as I looked through the body makeup’s I had brought.

“I’m not a fan of those kinds of movies but there’s nothing you can’t make me do” he winked at me.

I did his hair next, it was supposed to be all ruffled so I used some hair wax and my hands wandered through his hair. I had no idea it was that thick.

“Now I really look like I just woke up” Taron laughed.

I smiled. He looked like he just had sex but I pushed that thought from my mind. “You’ll need to undress”

Taron raised his eyebrows and I laughed. “For the body makeup” I explained.

He got out of the chair and pulled his white shirt over his head first. Then he unbuckled his belt and pushed down his jeans. He didn’t meet my eyes and I prepared the makeup.

The moment changed somehow, even though we were friends, there was something intimate about covering his whole body in makeup. Bare skin I had never touched and wasn’t supposed to as his friend.

He stood before me and my eyes met his. I would clearly see more of his body in a second.

“Are you sure you want me to do this?” I asked him, my tone serious.

“I wouldn’t want anybody else” he smirked. He was only teasing.

I laughed but it sounded strange, even to myself. Where was all this coming from? This was Taron, my best friend. I tried to push every thought from my mind as I covered his body in a light makeup and powder so there were no sparkles in the camera shots.

His shoulders were broader than you would think if you saw him dressed. His belly was formed in an almost six pack.

“How did you get so fit without me realising?” I laughed as I looked up to him.

His expression was unreadable “It’s the best I’ve looked in a while” he shrugged “It’s for scenes like this I have to look like this” he gestured over his body “But you know I love food too much to actually stay in shape”

I smiled “Oh yes, I know that. We’re such foodies” I laughed.

I left out his Ralph Lauren boxer briefs and dropped to my knees to work on his thighs. I looked up to Taron to see he had closed his eyes.

“You must be pretty tired” I joked “But I am too” I jawned.

He stared down at me and his gaze was heated. I could feel my skin heating up, suddenly not tired anymore. He had never looked at me like that.

“Turn around” I said before these thoughts could flood my mind.

He obliged and I worked the brush all over his back and down his legs.

“I think you can put on the robe” I said when I was finished. I felt wobbly on my feet as I stood up. Must have been the lack of sleep. Taron steadied me and he didn’t meet my eyes.

He let go of me to slip into the robe and I checked my watch. Great timing, it was almost 6 AM.

“One more thing” I said and Taron sat down in the chair again. I looked though my bag and found the lipstick I have been looking for.

I put some on the back of my hand and used a brush to apply the lipstick on Taron’s lips. How had I not realised how soft and fluffy they were? Why were these thoughts running through my mind exactly?

I continued to work on his lips, trying to think of something awful just to get that thought of him actually kissing me out of my head. Dear Lord, I was engaged after all. And Taron was my friend. He wasn’t interested in me anyway. But then again I shuddered as I remembered how he had looked at me earlier.

“All set” I smiled when I was done and put the pencil back to my bag.

“Thanks, Meghan” he said as he got out of his chair and pulled me to him. His body felt good against mine and I had always felt safe and loved in his arms.

“It’s nothing” I smiled. It was everything though. My thoughts were a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	8. Taron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working together & late night evenings

To say I was affected by Meghan putting makeup on me would be an understatement. I knew which scene would be shot that day and I had been kind of nervous of the scene itself. Meghan took my mind off it though.

I just wanted to push her against the nearest wall and kiss her. I had to close my eyes when she dropped to her knees before me, my thoughts running wild. I had no idea how she could stay that unaffected, I did realise her voice changed a bit though. Wasn’t that what I had wanted? I felt like I was torturing myself more than I was torturing her.

It had been a few days since then and every work day was the same. Meghan just put the usual makeup on me and there were no more sex scenes to be shot. I think we were both somehow relieved and acted as if nothing ever happened. The wedding was only 3 weeks away now and I felt like time was running out.

“Did you actually find a venue yet?” I asked as nonchalantly as I could as Meghan did my hair.

“It was a bit difficult but we have now. We will get married at Christ Church Spitalfields” she said and smiled.

I returned her smile “I’m glad” I said, happy she was happy but unhappy she would get married soon.

“I need help on my vows though” she said slowly “I was wondering if you could help me with those since you read so many movie scripts and everything. That stuff fairytales are made of” she laughed.

“Of course. I would love to help. Why don’t you come by my place later today?” Wasting no time, huh Taron?

“Aw thank you” she beamed. She had no idea the effects she had on me.

My work day was relatively short so I was home by 7 PM. I had texted Meghan and she said she would be there by 8 PM, that gave me a bit of time to cook dinner.

I put the pizza in the oven just as I heard the door bell rang. I opened the door and Meghan was standing there. She was more beautiful than earlier today, if that was even possible.

“Hi” I smiled and stepped aside so she could come in.

“Hey” she said as she got out of her jacket.

“I just put pizza in the oven. I didn’t know if you were hungry or not” I shrugged.

“Oh I’m starving” she said as she sat down on my couch as if it belonged to her. I was happy she felt at home at my place.

I sat down next to her “So how are you with the wedding prep and everything? I can imagine that’s quite stressful” I said, not particularly trying to impress her, but just interested in how she really was.

She shrugged “I’m fine I guess. It’s definitely stressful, but we will be so much happier when we’re married right?” she didn’t sound all that convinced.

“Let me know if I can support you, alright?” I said as I put one hand on her leg and instantly regretted it. My mind wandered off to where else I wanted to touch her. Pick her up, kiss her, lay her down in bed.

“Thank you, Taron” she said tenderly as her eyes met mine.

Normally I would have told her that I was her friend and that was what friends did but I knew this was different. Was she ready to hear the truth yet, though? Time was running out for me.

“I’m always there for you” I said, never breaking eye contact.

Meghan looked away first “I know you are. And I’m so glad to have you” she said before rummaging through her bag and pulling out a few sheets of paper.

“I have started working on my vows, but I feel like I just don’t get anywhere with them.” I watched her while she talked and was in awe “I don’t want to make it too funny, but I don’t want to make it too serious either. I thought maybe you could help me, you know with British humor and everything” she met my eyes again and I saw worry there.

“James loves you for who you are, so just be yourself” I said before I could stop myself. I didn’t know if it was the truth, but I definitely loved her for who she really was.

“Do you remember how we met?” I asked.

She smiled “I do. I was a replacement for your usual makeup artist and we just hit it off instantly”

I smiled and shivered at the memory when I first laid eyes on her. “You were just being yourself, weren’t you?”

“I was” she shrugged “as were you” she laughed “Teasing me like you always do”

I smiled at that “Life would be boring otherwise”

“I’m glad I have you in my life” Meghan said and my heart jumped.

“There is something I need to tell you” I started and my pulse picked up. What if she would reject me? I wasn’t sure I could ever go back to being friends with him.

The kitchen bell rang and I let out a breath. What a great timing.

“The pizza is ready” I said and Meghan laughed.

“Was that what you wanted to tell me?” she joked.

We walked over to the kitchen and I got the pizza from the oven.

“Oh my favourite” Meghan swooned.

“It’s my favourite too” I smirked at her as I cut the pineapple pizza in slices.

“You know, James doesn’t even like pineapple” she scrunched her nose.

“He doesn’t?” I asked, surprised. Not like that would be criteria to choose your husband, but still.

“No he thinks it’s too sweet” Meghan snorted.

I laughed. If anything, she was too sweet for him.

We sat down at the living room table and ate pizza while we chatted away like best friends would. I didn’t feel like that around anyone. I could basically talk to her about anything.

“James will be away on business next week” Meghan started and I looked up. “Would you actually want to join my bachelorette party? Since you’re my best friend?” she asked.

That hurt. Her best friend, eh? “When is that?” I asked. “Just so I can check with my work schedule”

“It’s on Saturday evening” she said before having a bite of her pizza.

“Oh I’m actually free there, I think. I’ll check and let you know again. What’s the plan?”

Meghan laughed “You will have to ask Laura and Kate. They organise everything. I just hope it won’t be anything slutty”

I laughed at that before realising she was serious. “Is that even possible?” I asked in my high pitched tone, completely blown away.

Meghan nodded. “Oh definitely. I guess I will have to wait and see. But at least you’ll be there to protect me” she poked her tongue out at me.

I laughed. She really had the audacity. She had no idea though. I would protect her with my life if I needed to.

“I’ll guard you with my life” I said in my teasing tone, only she didn’t know it was the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	9. Meghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody needs a hickey

There was something about being with Taron that felt like the most natural thing in the world. I was so glad to have him as a friend, but even I had to admit we had some kind of connection that wasn’t platonic.

Today was just another work day and tomorrow would be my bachelorette party. I was relived Taron would come too, even if it had me kind of nervous. My feelings had been all over the place recently. I was starting to feel some attraction towards Taron I couldn’t seem to shake. I mean I had always found him beautiful, even had a thing for him when I first met him. But we became friends so quickly that I shook those feelings and then James came along.

“So what’s on today’s schedule?” I asked Taron as we got out of our coats. Winter was hitting London pretty bad now.

Taron sighed “Well apparently I’m a womanizer” he looked at me.

I laughed “What do you mean?”

He handed me the schedule and I read it. Not sure if that was worse than the day of the sex scene. “This says you have hickeys on your neck” I said slowly.

“Yeah” Taron said. “Can’t do those to myself”

That’s when the penny dropped for me “So who usually does that?” I had a feeling it would have to be me and I was excited, yet terrified.

“Hate to say it, but the makeup artist” Taron smirked. “I totally understand if you don’t want to do that though” he said before I could say anything.

“Well I could always paint them on with makeup” I started and let out a deep breath “but it won’t be as realistic” I shrugged.

“There’s only one way then” he said as he got out of his shirt.

I took a deep breath and sat down on the couch next to him.

“Does this say which side of your neck?” I asked, my voice trembling.

Taron seemed as calm as he could get as he checked the schedule “The right side” his voice didn’t sound all that unaffected.

I shivered as I got up and sat down on his right side. “You ready?” I wanted to joke, but it didn’t come out as a joke.

“I think we should keep this to ourselves” Taron said as he stared at me intently. “This is just a job and I’m not sure James would understand”

“I agree” I said as I stared at Taron’s neck. How had I not realised how pretty his neck was?

“Okay” I said as I came closer to him and breathed him in. He smelled just uniquely like Taron, there was no way to describe that scent.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and formed my mouth into an O-shape before my mouth met his skin. I heard Taron’s sharp intake of breath and he leaned against the back of the couch. I followed his movements, my body halfway over his.

I sucked his skin there for what felt like forever and felt his arms around my waist tightening. His skin was so soft. His touch on me wasn’t how I imagined a friend to touch me. I wouldn’t have it any other way though.

I let go of his skin there and moved a bit lower, never taking my mouth off his skin as I sucked in his skin near the collarbone. One hand was on the other side of his neck while the other just wanted to rave through his hair. This felt so intimate, as I practically lay there with him and heard his hard breathing. I didn’t think I had ever been this turned on and I had done other stuff with other men – of course. But this – this was something completely different. I was probably breathing as hard as he was and suddenly I imagined us doing that under completely different circumstances.

I had a hard time pulling away from him and Taron didn’t let go of me as I stared at him and his eyes met mine. They were dark and I felt like it was only just the two of us in the whole wide world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up, eh?


	10. Taron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the hickey situation and what idea does Laura come up with?

I didn’t know what I had been in for. My whole body was covered in goose bumps as her lips trailed over my neck. It felt so right, yet so wrong. I certainly didn’t want to make her feel bad about this situation. I knew I couldn’t have her, but I wanted her nonetheless.

She pulled away but still had her body against mine. We had never been that close before. I couldn’t help myself as I brought my hand up to her face and gently ran my thumb across her cheek. Her eyes met mine and I saw longing in them.

“Meghan” I whispered as I continued to caress her cheek and tightened my grip around her waist.

I bit my lip to keep me from doing anything stupid. The way she looked at me made me lose all self control though.

She moved off of me and sat down next to me. It was only then she looked away and sighed.

“What is going on?” she breathed out and looked at me from under her lashes. She pushed her hands through her hair and I wanted to lay her down and feel that soft silky hair under my touch.

I cleared my throat “I don’t know.” My mind was blank but I still knew I loved her.

Then there is a knock on the door “Taron we need you on set in 10” somebody yelled.

“Oh shit” Meghan got up and ran over to her makeup bag. “We still need to get your makeup done”

I smiled and watched her and we didn’t talk as she did my makeup and hair. The tension was somehow different though.

“Can we talk later?” I asked her before I had to leave to go on set.

She didn’t meet my eyes “Sure”

I walked over to set and replayed that scene from earlier. She had seemed as affected as I had been. Had I won her over? If not her mind yet, then her body?

The work day flew by in a blur and when I was back at the trailer, Meghan was gone. I checked my phone but she hadn’t left me any messages.

I understood why she would be confused but I sent her a text anyway. _<<Are you okay?>>_

She didn’t reply so I decided to call Laura.

“Hi Taron” she answered on the third ring.

“Hey. Have you heard from Meghan?” I asked, cutting the small talk.

“No, I haven’t. Why? Is something wrong?” she sounded worried.

“Well that depends” I sighed “Are you free for coffee later?” I asked.

“Of course. And there is something I wanted to discuss with you anyway” she said.

“Great.” How in the world would I explain the situation to her though? We had been friends ever since I knew Meghan but that wouldn’t mean she would help me.

We met up at the Flat White, which was a cafe in Soho. I sat down at a table by the window and waved at Laura as I saw her walk in.

She wore a bright red coat and cap. You could think she was red riding hood, if it wasn’t for her black hair which made her look like snow white.

“Hi” she smiled and we hugged.

“Hello” I sat down again.

“You seem a bit” she paused “a bit confused”

“Oh I most definitely am” I said before pushing one hand through my hair.

Laura ordered a cappuccino and I ordered tea and a brownie. I needed calories.

“You love her” Laura stated and I choked on my tea.

“Excuse me?” I asked as I tried to regain breath.

Laura just shrugged “I wasn’t quite sure in the past, but the way you act around her now-“ she stared at me “You’re in love with her.”

I pressed my lips together “I am and I have been for a while”

“It’s pretty obvious, you know?” she smirked at me before taking a sip of her cappuccino.

I let out a breath “Apparently it’s obvious to everyone but her”

Laura giggled “Yeah” Then she turned serious “Look, both of you are my friends and I want you to be happy. But Meghan loves James” she frowned “Even though she should rather be with you”

My heart stopped then “Really? Why?”

She just stared at me “I’m sure you know why. You belong together. I wasn’t supposed to tell you this but-“ she looked up from her coffee cup to me “she had a crush on you when you two first met”

I raised my eyebrows up to what felt to be my hairline. She couldn’t be serious “She had?”

How had I not noticed it?

Laura just nodded. “But you were with Emily at the time” she shrugged “You weren’t supposed to find out. So I feel like I’m a really bad friend. But I just want both of you to be happy”

I took a bite of my brownie and thought about what she had said. I loosened the scarf around my neck, suddenly feeling hot.

Laura gaped at me “Where did you get these from?”

“What?” I asked before realising what she meant. The hickeys. “These were today’s makeup. My makeup artist did them to me” I said, hoping she would get the hint.

“Wait-“ Laura started “Your makeup artist is-“ she threw her hand to her mouth “Holy shit”

I smirked “Tell me about it. I even left her the choice whether she wanted to draw them on me or-“ I looked up to Laura knowingly “Or do them to me. She chose the second option and I haven’t heard from her all day”

Laura laughed “I can’t believe this. This doesn’t sound like Meghan at all but it shows-“ she thought about her words “It shows her affection towards you”

Did it really? I hadn’t even thought about it that way.

“Did you – Did you do anything else?” she asked.

I let out a sarcastic laugh “No we didn’t. I think we might have kissed though, if we hadn’t been interrupted”

Laura nodded “She is probably confused as hell because she has feelings for you. Give her some alone time. The bachelorette party is tomorrow right?” she asked and I nodded.

We both knew it would be tomorrow. “I’m not sure she still wants me to come though”

Laura was deep in thought “I have an idea”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's Laura's idea? What do you think?


	11. Meghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I try to deal with what happened and Taron and I talk.

Taron was in my head and there was nothing I could do. I tried to come up with an explanation why I had felt that attraction towards him earlier today but I couldn’t. And worst of all I didn’t regret kissing him, it had felt so right.

I knew I had always found him attractive, but he had always been my best friend only. How could I suddenly imagine myself in bed with him? My vibrator was working overtime and I certainly wasn’t proud of it. The alternative would be to think of him while I was in bed with James and that was a no no.

I was still deep in thought when James came home that evening.

“Honey, I’m home” he called and I heard the front door close.

I sat up on the couch “Hi, how was your day?”

James let out a sigh “It was pretty busy. How was your day?” he asked as he leaned down and kissed me on the mouth.

I instantly felt guilty. What was I guilty about exactly? “It was fine. My work day ended early” I had left while Taron was still on set, there was no way I could have faced him. I needed to think through whatever happened between us.

“Would you like to go out tonight?” James asked as he got out of his coat.

“Well-“ I started “I’m actually pretty tired and I wanted to phone Kate to discuss some wedding details” I wasn’t particularly lying, but it wasn’t the truth either.

“Of course” James said “Why don’t I cook us something for dinner?”

I smiled “You’re the best”

I kissed him on the cheek and walked to our bedroom, closing the door behind me.

I lay down on bed and called Kate. She answered on the second ring.

“Hello?” she answered. It was pretty noisy in the background.

“Hi Kate, it’s me” I said “Are you busy?”

“I’m on my way home, can I call you back in 10?” she asked.

“Of course” I said and we ended the call.

Then I realised Taron had texted me earlier today. I hadn’t checked my phone all day.

_<<Are you okay?>>_

I could feel my pulse pick up at his text message. It was no big deal; he even was worried about me. What would I reply though? I wasn’t feeling horrible, but not great either.

I thought about it, then wrote _<<Sorry I left. I hope you’re still up for tomorrow, maybe we can talk then?>>_

Then my phone rang, it was Kate.

“Hi” I smiled. I needed someone to talk to, badly.

“Hey you” she said “Are you all ready for tomorrow night?” I could practically see her smirk.

I giggled “I’m not really” I sighed “There is something I have to tell you. I’m not sure-“ I paused “I’m not sure what to do”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

I took a deep breath “So you know I’m working as Taron’s makeup artist at the moment, right?” I knew she knew.

“Yeah” she said “And?”

“Well I might have just given him hickeys on his neck today but it was for his movie role only” I said quickly.

“What the hell Meg?” Kate yelled at the other end of the line, in a teasing way “Are you sure you know what you’re doing? Did he made you do that?”

I cringed “I’m afraid that was all me. I mean it was in the schedule for today but I might as well have painted them on but I said something like -“ I thought back to this morning “It will look more realistic that way”

“Wayyy to go” Kate laughed “I’m sure his neck is delicious” We had always joked about how beautiful he was.

I was starting to sweat “That’s not helpful at all” I whined. “I keep having all these - all these fantasies right now”

“Oh I’m sure” Kate said “Why did you do it then?”

That was a good question “I don’t know really. I guess I thought it wouldn’t be such a big deal” I sighed. “I don’t know what has gotten into me”

“Well you had a crush on him before so it might not have been such a great idea but what is done is done. So I suggest you move on” she said.

“I’m not sure I can move on though.” Images flickered through my mind before I could stop them “It felt so right”

“Oh boy” Kate sighed “You got it bad”

“How am I supposed to marry James now?” I whined.

“It’s just a crush. It’s probably best to talk to him about it and just forget it happened” Kate suggested.

“You’re right” I sighed. Did I actually want to forget that had happened though?

The next day rolled around and I hadn’t heard back from Taron. It was bothering me because he always replied to my text messages. The plan was to meet up at my place and go from there. I sat on the couch, all dressed up in a tight black dress and my hair up in a bun and waited for my girls... and Taron.

The door bell rang and my heart jumped. I opened the door to find Kate on the other side.

“Hi, come on in” I smiled and she hugged me tightly.

She looked around but it was just the two of us “You’ll be fine” she smiled. “We will distract you tonight”

I hoped she would be right.

The door bell rang again and I opened the door to find Taron and Laura standing there. He looked better than ever in his tight black jeans a black shirt, all casual.

“Hi, you two” I smiled. I tried to not pay too much attention to Taron.

I hugged them both but somehow Taron’s touch on me was way too short. Oh I had a problem.

“Can we talk?” Taron whispered and I instantly shivered.

I gulped “Sure” I almost took his hand as we walked to my bedroom, but then thought it might send the wrong message. What the hell was wrong with me?

I closed the door behind us and suddenly the room felt very small.

I finally had the guts to look at him then and his beautiful green eyes met mine.

“What do you want to talk about?” I almost stumbled over my words.

Taron lightly shook his head “I think you know. What happened yesterday –“ he stopped “It was intense”

I almost laughed. “Intense” was one way to put it.

I shrugged “I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I don’t know what has gotten into me”

Taron narrowed his eyes “I – I felt the same way”

His eyes were burning with fire and all of the sudden my knees were weak. I walked by him and sat down on the bed.

“What do you mean?” I asked, my voice unsteady.

He squatted down in front of me, his hands on my knees and my eyes met his again “Don’t make this so hard for me” he whispered “You must have felt it too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do you think this goes?


	12. Meghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bachelorette party, here we come.

_He squatted down in front of me, his hands on my knees and my eyes met his again “Don’t make this so hard for me” he whispered “You must have felt it too”_

My belly flipped at what he said. Was I ready to give in to him? We were best friends for crying out loud!

I got up and Taron stood too.

“We should forget it happened” I said. “You’re my best friend” I smiled and cupped his cheek. I instantly regretted it. He looked at me like he wanted to kiss me.

Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath “I will forget it happened, if that is what you want” his voice was barely above a whisper. The way he looked at me made me feel giddy.

I bit my lip and nodded.

I opened the bedroom door and Taron walked out behind me.

“Let’s go then” Kate said and shot me a glance. I just shrugged.

I had thought I would be relived to talk to Taron about this but I didn’t. I felt worse, in fact.

There was a stretch limousine waiting for us downstairs.

“Holy shit” I gasped and looked at Laura.

She laughed “Don’t look at me, that was all Kate’s idea”

“And a perfect one at that” Kate giggled as we got in and sat down.

I sat down next to Kate on one bench, Taron and Laura were sitting together on the other one.

There was a lot of champagne glasses on the small table between us. Oh thank God, I couldn’t wait to get drunk and I normally wasn’t much of a drinker.

“Here’s to you, future Mrs. Thompson” Kate cheered and we all clinked glasses. I was starting to feel uneasy around Taron but I hoped the alcohol would help calm my nerves.

We walked into a club and apparently, we would have a room on our own. I wasn’t sure yet if that was a good or a bad thing. We all sat down, the music was great and we started drinking.

My head was spinning from all the drinks. Taron got more and more beautiful the more I drank. How was that even possible?

“When’s the stripper coming?” Kate slurred and my heart stopped.

“You hired a stripper?” I asked incredulously.

“It was all her idea” Laura laughed and pointed at Kate again.

“What happens in the VIP room, stays in the VIP room, so no worries” Kate laughed.

She could be really dirty if she wanted to be. That made me feel uneasy.

“Let me check” Laura said and got up to talk to whoever was responsible for the stripper.

Kate was probably too drunk to talk to them anyway.

I glanced over at Taron. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again and just stared at me.

I was completely mesmerised. And nervous. And excited.

The door opened again and Laura came back with what seemed to be the stripper. He looked like he was mid thirty, really tall and built like a football player – wide chest and shoulders, thick arms and legs. But it was all nothing compared to Taron. How could I not get him out of my head?

I tried to simply ignore Taron but he wasn’t only here physically, he was also with me emotionally. Oh shit.

“I’m sorry, apparently there has been a mix up with the bookings” hot guy said. “We have no booking under your name” he said. “Could I offer you free drinks instead?”

I let out a sigh of relief. I wouldn’t have wanted to do that anyway.

“Wohoooo” Kate squealed “Who will be our stripper then, though?”

Hot guy left and Laura sat down next to Kate and me.

“I’ll do it” Taron said and my eyes shot to his. He raised his eyebrows in challenge.

Oh, two could play this game.

I downed my drink, stood and turned towards Taron. He was still watching me with his green eyes. When I took a step towards him he raised his eyebrow, something he loved doing.

Heat washed through me immediately.

“Must have been the drinks” I thought. Even though – deep down – I knew better.

I was already breathless but took another step anyway. We had a fun night out, so why not have _fun_?

He stared at me and I at him. We were friends and he was so familiar to me, but the mood changed drastically. He stood there like a man who wanted me, who didn’t want to be my friend only.

“Undress me” he whispered. His black shirt clung to his body. Then he slowly spread his arms, holding them out to his sides and his shirt rode up a bit.

One corner of his mouth twitched. He didn’t think I would do it.

And that was exactly why I would.

Letting the beat of the music relax my muscles, I smiled as I reached forward to tug his shirt from the waistband of his jeans. My thoughts were all over the place.

It was like it just were the two of us, alone, in my bedroom. I ran my hands around his waist, untucking his shirt. When it was free, I started to pull it up.

I hesitated for a second but pushed every thought out of my mind and his shirt over his head. My body was against his as I tried and he did nothing to help me.

_What a devil._

I backed up and looked him over. I had seen him without a shirt so many times I had lost count but it was a sight to see. He was muscular, but not too much. He had chest hair, but not too much. I wanted to hold out my hands and run them over his skin. In fact, I did before I could stop myself.

Taron closed his eyes and I felt his breath against my face. Was he as affected as I was? What were we even doing here?

I bit my lip as my hands travelled down his shoulders and Taron opened his eyes again. They were blazing with fire and I was sure mine were too. Why did this feel so _right_?

He put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I was drowning in his eyes and let my fingers run over his jawline.

I giggled as I saw the hickeys on his neck and Taron smirked. I ran my fingers over it and he gasped. What that sound did to me!

“Meghan” I heard Kate say and I was harshly brought back to reality. I looked over to where Kate and Laura were sitting. Kate looked quite confused while Laura smiled.

“Sorry” I breathed out as I let go of Taron “I need some air” I rushed out of the room and through the club, looking for the exit.

The air was icy cold and I shivered. What had gotten into me? How the hell could I do that to my friend? And why had he volunteered? Did he want me to break up with James? But for what reason?

“Meghan” I heard Taron breath out behind me. I turned around to find him standing there with his shirt back on. A reminder of what we had just done.

“Please just don’t” I pleaded. I felt like crying, I was so confused.

He walked towards me and I let him. He cupped my face in his hands and I was forced to look into his eyes. I saw so many feelings there. Tenderness, hurt, sadness, love?

I sighed “Taron, I –“ he put his forefinger on my lips to stop me from talking.

I gaped at him and his eyes dropped to my lips. I was tired of the struggle. Tired of not giving in to him.

His forefinger travelled from my lips down to my chin and over to my cheek. My skin was burning wherever he touched me.

Taron had his arm around my waist and pulled me tighter to him again and it felt so _right_.

He leaned down to me, hesitantly, waiting for my confirmation.

I closed the distance between us and my knees shook as our lips met.

He held me to him as he kissed me, softly, tenderly. I felt like I was coming home after years and years of searching.

I moaned into the kiss as I ran my fingers through his hair. He groaned and it was the only sound I would ever hear. We deepened the kiss, his tongue met mine, fire dancing with fire.

“Get a room” somebody yelled and we broke apart. I stared at Taron who was still focused on my lips.

Reality sank in, hard and fast. What had I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	13. Taron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We kissed, will that change anything?

I was on cloud nine right now. Kissing her had made me realise how much in love with her I really was. I wanted to hold her close and never let go.

I dragged my eyes away from her mouth to meet her eyes and she looked like she would lose it any second.

“We can’t do this” she breathed out but she didn’t sound so sure. At least not to my ears.

I let go of her and she stormed back inside. Was tonight the worst night ever?

I ran my fingers through my hair, debating about what I should do now. Laura came out to meet me a moment later.

“I’m sorry, Taron” she said “I really thought the plan would work”

“I can’t believe I did that” I breathed out. I would have let her undress me, as in _completely_. “We kissed”

Laura’s eyes widened “You did?” she giggled.

“Well, I would say that plan backfired” I growled. I was angry. Now that I had tasted her I would never get over her.

“Just give her time” Laura said as she placed a hand on my shoulder “She is confused”.

“I can’t do anything else than wait, can I?” It was a rhetorical question.

Laura shrugged “I saw the way she looked at you. She has never looked at James like that. Don’t give up now”

I went home and texted Richard as I sat down on the couch.

_<<The plan might have backfired. We kissed tho>>_ I felt like I was in some kind of soap opera. When had I become such a softie?

I knew why. Since I had fallen in love with her.

I specifically hadn’t drunk earlier but now was the time. I got the bottle of whiskey from the kitchen and poured myself a drink. Nothing like drinking on your own. I didn’t want to get wasted though, prepared for whatever would happen next.

I woke up the next day as I heard my phone buzzing on the nightstand.

“Hello?” I answered sleepily.

“Hi Taron, it’s me” James answered. Holy shit, the last person I wanted to talk to.

I sat up “Hi James, how are you?”

“I’m actually picking out my suit today and hoped you would come too. You know, as my best man and all” he joked.

I didn’t laugh though “Sure, just let me know where and when”

“Great” he said. How was he so cheery in the morning? “I’ll text you the address. There is also something I wanted to discuss with you”

My heart stopped. Had Meghan told him what had happened last night? “Sure, mate”

I hopped under the shower and dressed in a pair of jeans and a jumper. Then I punched the address into Citymapper and took the Tube to where James wanted to meet up.

James was already there when I arrived.

“Hello” I said and we clapped each other on the back.

“These are my friends Andy and Joe” he introduced his friends who looked like accountants too. No offense. James was the prettiest one of them. And he couldn’t be more different to me. He was taller than I was, thin and had blonde hair. It had me wondering if Meghan had a type in men.

“Nice to meet you” I said to them.

“So what do you think?” James asked me.

I frowned. What did he mean?

“You must have quite the experience picking out suits for all these premieres, and let’s not forget about the Kingsman movies.” He smiled.

Oh no. “Well my stylist actually picked them out for me” I said slowly. I sounded like a dick. “From what I can tell Meghan likes patterned suits though”

“We have quite a few of those” the sales assistant said and showed us some. James’ friends seriously had no clue.

James put on the first of those. It was a dark blue patterned suit. It looked good on him and it bothered me more than I would let on. “This looks great” I said.

“You think?” he asked as he stared at himself in the mirror.

“Definitely, mate. I’m sure she’ll love it” Andy said. Who was he to say that Meghan would like it? He didn’t even know her.

James tried on other suits but the first one was the best so he took it.

James and I went to a nearby pub afterwards.

“What I wanted to talk to you about –“ James started.

“Oh here goes” I thought. He would probably beat me up.

“You were at Meghan’s bachelorette party yesterday, weren’t you?”

“Uhm, yes” I said slowly. What was his point?

“Did something weird happen? Meg did seem kind of different last night”

“Different in which way?” I asked.

“It was a mixture between sadness and sexiness. I don’t know man.” He rolled his eyes “Try and understand women”

Sadness and sexiness? I was confused as shit.

“Uhm I don’t really know” I shrugged “Maybe she’s just nervous because of the wedding?”

“You never know. I thought I knew her pretty well but –“ he paused “she seemed different last night. But I’m telling you we never had sex like _that_” he smirked.

I almost lost it right then. Had I made an impact on her? Or was that just my ego talking?

I called Laura after we had parted ways.

“Hello?” she answered.

“Hi it’s me” I said. “Do you have any news?”

She didn’t reply immediately “I’m afraid so. But it’s no good news”

I knew before she said it “She still wants to go through with the wedding”

“Ah fuck” I hissed and people on the sidewalk stared at me. They would have to take care of their own fucking problems.

“I’m sorry Taron. There is still time” she said, trying to calm me down.

“Yeah like two bloody weeks” I yelled “What am I supposed to do?”

I hung up on her and dialled Richard.

“Hi mate” he answered on the second ring “How is it going?”

“It’s bad” I groaned “Are you up for drinking tonight?”

“Of course” he said immediately. Ah, he was such a good friend “When and where?”

“Let’s say The Grapes at 8?” I said.

“Are you sure there is nothing you could do?” Richard asked as he took a sip of his beer.

I was already onto my 3rd “The wedding is the week after next. What am I supposed to do?”

“You could always tell her you love her” he shrugged.

I huffed “I practically did that yesterday and it was no use”

“It’s either now or never” Richard said. “If you want her, you have to go get her”

I felt like I had already lost the game “Let’s change the topic” I said. “How is The Eternals going?”

Richard stared at me before replying “It’s great. You should definitely come.”

“You know I’m not into those kind of blockbusters” I said. “But I’m glad you enjoy it so much” I said before downing half of my beer.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Richard asked, looking at me, then the glass in front of me.

“I’m fine” I growled.

I knew I wasn’t, but tonight was about forgetting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	14. Meghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of Taron with a woman surface and we argue about it.

I woke up to find the bed empty again. I sighed. Would there ever be one morning where James wouldn’t have to go for a run and we could just cuddle? Or say in bed all day?

I sat up in bed and grabbed my phone from the nightstand. Kate had sent me several text messages. What had happened?

I opened WhatsApp to check them and then it hit me. Apparently, Taron had been out drinking last night. To say he had been wasted would be an understatement. There were several pictures of him up close with some woman. I groaned. Urgh, who was she? And why was I even mad? It was his life.

I came across more pictures where they were kissing.

Then I thought back to a few nights ago. That kiss had felt like the most natural thing ever – and I still had a hard time getting it out of my head. I particularly wasn’t proud of how the night had ended. James had been happy I had been that horny. But if I was being completely honest, he hadn’t been the reason for that. I had tried to push Taron from my mind the best I could, but I – I just couldn’t.

I would never risk my relationship with James though – and I was right if you looked at Taron now. Just picking up a random woman from a bar? It didn’t seem like him.

I groaned as I got out of bed, showered and dressed. There was no way I could ignore him today when we were both back on set. I was just sad that I might lose my best friend.

I took the tube to the film set and waited for Taron. He arrived 10 minutes later, looking like a piece of shit.

“Sorry I’m late” he said and I just shrugged. I didn’t care anymore. It rather looked like I never really knew him.

I followed him towards his trailer and we didn’t speak a word. He gestured for me to go in first and closed the door behind him.

“Can we talk?” he asked.

I looked at him more closely then. He had bags under his eyes, his skin was pale and his hair ruffled. Looked like he just got out of bed after fucking whoever last night. Why did I have goose bumps at that sight though?

“There is nothing to talk about” I said as I began unloading my makeup.

“Please” he pleaded. He never begged.

I took a deep breath, not meeting his eyes “What do you want to talk about?”

“I take it you saw the pictures?” he asked quietly.

“Who didn’t?” I huffed. They were all over the internet.

Taron ran his fingers through his hair “I – I don’t really know what happened last night”

“Seems like it” I snapped “I just thought you were better than that”

“You know me” he said

“I thought I knew you” I corrected him. Who was he really?

“Would you just look at me?” Taron practically yelled.

I looked at him, angry “Don’t yell at me like that” I yelled back.

“Fuck” he hissed and sat down on the couch. Then he looked at me again “I’m sorry” he said softly.

How could he switch from angry to soft so fast? I was still pissed.

I just shrugged and began sorting the pencils. I wanted to slap somebody, preferably him.

“You might want to apologise to your girlfriend – or whoever she is” I snapped.

Taron suddenly stood next to me, but didn’t say a word. I looked up at him and wish I hadn’t. The fierce glance in his eyes was back.

“Are you jealous?” he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

I laughed “As if”

“Really?” he raised his eyebrows “Because it damn well looks like you are”

“I’m getting married next week” I said. As if that was any explanation.

“Does he make you feel like I do?” he whispered and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me flush against him.

I almost moaned. What was his point? I didn’t respond, too afraid of how hoarse my voice would be.

“Can he do this?” he said before pressing his lips to my neck, darting out his tongue to lick my neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	15. Taron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get tissues ready!

I breathed her in as I let my tongue trail down her neck. She was breathing hard and let me hold her to me, so I knew I had her. I wouldn’t kiss her, unless she wanted me to.

“I can’t” she whispered and pushed at my chest. I let go of her, waiting for her to meet my eyes but she didn’t.

“Don’t marry him” I said. It had been time for me to say that.

Her eyes met mine and she frowned “Why?”

“Because whatever is happening between us” I gestured between us “That is more”

“More?” she huffed “I love James. And apparently you’re whoring around now”

What she said hurt but she didn’t know “I didn’t sleep with anyone last night. I just got a bit carried away.” I took her hand and she let me “You know the real me”

She looked at me, her eyes full of emotion, before looking away “I can’t”

I sighed “You say it all the time, but do you really believe it?”

“I do” she took a step back and let go of my hand. “Taron, you’re my friend. I’m there for you through everything as we have been in the past.”

She was right, we have been there for each other through everything.

“I broke up with Emily” I said out of nowhere.

“What?” Meghan asked “Why? Did she cheat on you?”

“No” I shook my head “She was jealous of you” I looked straight at her, she seemed surprised. “I ended things because she made me choose – between you and her. And I chose you”

“Oh, I’m so sorry Taron” she sat down next to me “I had no idea” she looked at me and I cringed. She looked at me like she always had. Like I was a friend only.

I shrugged “It is what it is. I just wanted you to know” I put my hand on her knee “I will always choose you”

She wrapped her tiny arm around my shoulder “Thank you. I don’t want to lose you”

“You will never lose me” I whispered. But I wasn’t so sure I could only ever be a friend to her though, but I would have to learn to move on.

We leaned against each other for what felt like ages. Then my phone buzzed and ripped us out of our moment.

“Hello?” I kept my eyes on Meghan.

“Taron, it’s your gran” my mom said. Her voice was breaking and an awful feeling ran through my veins.

“What is it?” I breathed out and Meghan looked up at me worriedly. She knew me too well.

“She died” my mom sobbed and tears formed in my eyes “Can you come home?”

I nodded as I pressed my lips together, then realised she couldn’t see me “I will”

We ended the call and I started sobbing.

Meghan pulled me into her hug and ran her hand over my back soothingly “What is it, Taron?” she asked, still worried.

“My gran died” I whispered as tears ran down my face.

“Oh I’m so sorry” she said and hugged me again, tighter this time. I held her to me as I cried.

We broke apart eventually and she handed me a tissue. I leaned forward and placed my face in my hands.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” she asked, her voice unsteady.

I wiped the tears from my face and shook my head “I will have to call my PA to clear my schedule. I’m not sure if you would want to accompany me” I looked up at her “Or if you even have the time” I didn’t have it in me to mention the wedding.

She nodded “I’ll make time for this”

My lips turned into a half-crooked smile. “Thank you”

I picked up my phone again and called my PA Lindsey.

“Lindsey, hey, it’s me” I said when she answered.

“Hi Taron, are you alright?” she must have heard my voice was breaking.

“No, I’m not alright. My gran died. I need to go back home. Can you clear my schedule for the next week?”

“Of course, Taron. I will handle it” she said immediately. “I’m sorry for your loss”

“Thank you” I said before hanging up.

I looked up to find Meghan stuff all the makeup back in her bag again.

“I will leave later today” I said “I understand if you don’t want to come” I didn’t want to stress her any more right before her wedding.

“I’m coming” she said dead-serious. “I knew your gran too, you know?”

I smiled. I knew and the two of them got along perfectly when we had visited in the past. It broke my heart to think back to these moments.

“I know. Let’s go then” I said before blowing my nose. I would never be ashamed of being emotional.

Meghan took my hand and we walked to the Tube station together.

“I’m there for you, Taron” she said reassuringly “Whatever happens”

And I knew she would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	16. Meghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron and I visit his home town because his gran died.

I got home and immediately went to pack my suitcase. James wasn’t home but he would be shortly. It was still morning and he was still on his jog, probably.

I was so sad Taron’s gran died, she had been a wonderful person. I was his best friend, why did he believe I wouldn’t come with him? Whatever happened between us – I would always be his friend.

I got a few jumpers from the closet. How long would we even be staying there? I put as much stuff as possible in the suitcase and zipped it up.

I also texted Laura and Kate.

_<<Taron’s gran died so I’m going to Aberystwyth with him. Could you take care of everything while I am away?>>_

Laura’s reply came through immediately _<<Oh I’m so sorry. Of course, we will handle everything, no worries>>_

I was relived. I loved my friends.

I heard the front door close. James must have come back.

“Hi honey” I said as I rolled my suitcase out of our bedroom.

“What are you doing?” he asked slowly.

“Taron’s gran died so I’m going to Aberystwyth with him.” I said.

“Oh I’m sorry for his loss” he said as he helped me with the suitcase “You know we are getting married next week, right?” I wasn’t sure if he was joking or serious.

“Of course” I said. “I’ll be back in time” I gave him a hug. “I’m sorry, but I need to be there for my friend”

“You’re the best” James said “Call me when you’re there”

“I will” I said as I got into my coat and grabbed my purse.

He gave me a kiss and helped me carry the suitcase downstairs.

I took a cab to Taron’s place. I rang the bell and he opened the door for me.

“Let me help you with that” he said as he took the suitcase from me. “You’re quicker than I am” he laughed before frowning.

Well I was as confused as he was. The reason of our trip certainly wasn’t funny.

“Sure” Why would I not? “So are we taking your car or…?”

“Yes we are” Taron said as he walked towards his bedroom. I had been at his place so many times, but I have never been in his bedroom. I stopped on the threshold. It was a rather simple bedroom with a king size bed and a pretty big closet. Well, he had to stash on these suits somewhere.

“I just need to finish packing” he said, then looked for me. He turned around to see me standing there.

“You can come in, you know?” he smirked.

I smiled. What was I even thinking? “Can I help you with anything?”

“Uhhhhh I think I got it all” he looked around “Yeah I have everything” he zipped up his suitcase and I noticed his biceps as he carried both our suitcases down to his car. Yeah, I knew he was muscular, it was a good look on him.

We got into his car which was a dark blue Audi. It would be around a 5-hour drive.

“Do you want to get food before we leave?” Taron asked as he started the car.

I smiled “Why don’t we stop at the Pret King’s Cross?” we would have to drive by there anyway.

“Good idea” Taron said as he manoeuvred his car through traffic.

I got us baguettes and cookies before jumping back in the car.

“Is that all?” Taron laughed when he saw I bought loads of stuff.

“It’s a long drive” I teased him.

I was so glad we were back to being friends. Or at least I thought so. I had never loved studying his profile before.

Soon enough we left London and traffic calmed down a bit. We both ate our baguettes and listened to music. It was all pretty perfect since we had the same taste in music. For a second there we almost forgot what the reason of the trip was.

We arrived at Aberystwyth in the early evening and Taron parked outside his mom’s house. I had texted her from Taron’s phone earlier, letting her know when we would arrive. I resisted the urge to check his other text messages or photos on his phone. I loved that his lock screen was a picture of his home town.

Then it hit me – where would we actually sleep? His mom’s house wasn’t that big and there was only one other bedroom apart from his mom’s and sisters’ ones.

Christine opened the door for us and hugged Taron tightly. I smiled. I wished my family or future family-in-law was that affectionate.

“I’m so glad you came” she said to his son before looking at me.

“Meghan” she smiled “It has been such a long time”

“That it has” I smiled before hugging her “I’m so sorry for your loss”

“Thank you dear” she said “Come on in”

Taron carried our suitcases inside while his mom walked off to the kitchen.

“Where will we sleep?” I whispered to Taron when we were in the hallway, alone.

“I’m guessing the guest bedroom” he furrowed his brows “Why?”

“Oh, it’s nothing” I said. I certainly didn’t want to bother him with sleeping arrangements. I would survive sharing a room with him. Or at least I hoped so.

Rosie and Mari came downstairs and giggled when they saw Taron. They were 10 and 8.

“Heeey girls” he said before kneeling down and opening his arms to hug them. They were the cutest. He hugged them tightly before I leaned down and hugged them too.

“Do you remember Meghan?” Taron asked them.

“Yeah of course” Rosie said. Aw, she was so cute.

“Is she your girlfriend?” Mari, the younger of the two, asked.

“No, she’s not” Taron laughed before I could correct them myself.

And suddenly I could picture myself being his girlfriend and actually being a part of this family. He had such a way with children and was so light-hearted when he was in his home town. I hadn’t seen this side of him for a while.

I watched him with his sisters and my heart leaped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think where this goes!


	17. Taron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We arrive in Aberystwyth

Meghan was starting to act weird. I didn’t know why, because the ride over to Aberystwyth had been fun. We had sung along to David Bowie and Ed Sheeran. Considering the reason of our trip, we had a great time.

My mom had made lasagne for us so we all sat down at the living room table.

“How was traffic?” my stepdad Ray asked.

“It was quite alright actually” I said “Once you get out of London”

“Well London traffic is always bad” Meghan laughed. She had a point.

“How long are you staying here?” Mari asked before putting a piece of lasagne in her mouth that was huge.

I chuckled “I don’t know.” I looked at my mom

“The funeral is in 2 days” she said before looking down. “I don’t know when you need to get back”

“I cleared my schedule for a week” I said before glancing to Meghan who was sitting next to me “Meghan might have to go back earlier though”

“Of course” my mom said “I understand. It’s great you came though, Meghan” she smiled.

“I wouldn’t miss this” she said “It’s just that I’m getting married next week”

“Oh you are?” Ray asked “Congratulations!”

I watched Meghan’s reaction and she felt a bit uncomfortable as she said “Thank you”

“When’s the wedding?” my mom asked.

“It’s on Saturday” Meghan shrugged.

“In that case you should definitely get back sooner rather than later” my mom smiled.

“It’s fine” Meghan said “Everything is taken care of. And I wanted to do this for Taron” she said before looking at me. I would have said she looked at me lovingly if I didn’t know any better.

After we had finished dinner Ray and Meghan washed the dishes. They talked about her wedding and James and I tried to block that conversation out the best I could.

My mom and I sat down on the couch. She filled me in on my gran’s death. She had died of motor neurone disease which had been diagnosed a few years ago. It hadn’t been a sudden death, but awful nonetheless.

“I can’t believe she’s gone” I said sadly.

“I know darling” my mom said and pulled me into a hug. We shed a few tears and talked some more about how wonderful she was.

“Do you remember when you were running down the street and gran tried to chase you but fell because it was glazed?” my mom asked.

I smiled at that. “I do. She broke her arm”

“She could be so wrong sometimes” my mom smiled “She always thought you would end up with Meghan”

My pulse quickened “She did?” I asked, astonished.

My mom nodded “Yeah”

I gulped. I had never heard of that before.

“It’s great she accompanied you” she said.

I was at a loss for words “We’re good friends” I said slowly. I couldn’t tell my mom I loved Meghan, could I? Certainly not when Meghan was only a few feet away.

My mom changed topics and I was relived. She told me the funeral details and what we would need to take care of the next two days.

“I talked to the funeral director already” my mom said “We will need to get the things from the retirement home first thing tomorrow. Everything else we need to take care of are the flower arrangements and the venue.”

I nodded “I will help you with all of that”

My mom smiled lightly “Thank you darling” she put her hand on my thigh. “I’m glad you are here, even if the circumstances aren’t great”

“Me too” I said.

Meghan and I played a boardgame with Mari and Rosie and I hadn’t had that much fun for a while. I watched Meghan who laughed too. I could totally picture myself and Meghan, playing with our own children. _Shit_.

They went to bed eventually and Meghan and I sat down on the couch together.

“How are you feeling?” I asked her.

She laughed “I should ask you that” she looked into my eyes searchingly.

“I’m good” I said, keeping my eyes looked with hers “I’m happy you’re here”

She smiled “I am too. I think I needed this”

I frowned “What do you mean?”

She sighed “You know my family lives in Germany and I haven’t seen them for a while. And James’ family – “ she paused “They’re not that affectionate. I mean I like them and we get along well, but they’re pretty much like my own family. Facts are the only things that matter, no emotions”

I put my hand on her thigh “I’m sorry”

Her eyes met mine, she seemed so… confused?

“Don’t be” she said “Whoever you marry one day, she will be one lucky woman. She doesn’t only get you, she gets your family too” she smiled.

I smiled. I wished it would be her but I couldn’t tell her that “Thanks for saying that. My life is not as perfect as it seems”

“I know what you mean. But it comes pretty close. You have a family that loves and supports you through anything” then she smirked at me devilishly “And you’re rich” she teased me.

I laughed “That’s certainly not the best part of my life, being rich” I shrugged. The best part about my life was having her in it.

“You will meet a woman who doesn’t love you for your fame or money but for your character, your personality” she said.

I sighed. I felt like that would never happen. What my mom said earlier still haunted me.

“Should we go to bed?” I asked.

She checked her watch. It was almost midnight. “We probably should”

We both got up and walked upstairs towards the guest bedroom. I opened the door and we walked in together. It wasn’t a particularly large bedroom but it would do. It had a normal double bed.

I saw Meghan stop dead in her tracks.

“I can sleep on the floor if you want” I said, wanting to make her feel comfortable for as long as we were here.

She looked at me then shook her head “Don’t be ridiculous. We have shared this bed before”

I thought back to what she meant. It had been quite a few years ago we had both been here. We had been friends only at the time. That was before I developed my crush on her. Before I _fell in love_ with her.

“Sure” I shrugged. I wouldn’t mind if she didn’t. At least I could hold her close before I would never be able to do that again. “Do you remember where the bathroom is?”

“Yeah” she smiled “It hadn’t been _that_ long”

I rolled my suitcase to my side of the bed and unzipped it on the floor. “You go first, I’ll wait”

“Thanks” she smiled and grabbed a few things from her suitcase, before disappearing to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	18. Meghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After we arrived in Aberystwyth, we spend the first night together.

I let out a breath as I closed the bathroom door behind me. Being around Taron and his family was intense. I didn’t even know why. His family was amazing, they treated me as if I was a part of them. I loved my own family, but they were completely different. Nobody actually talked about or even showed emotions. I had never seen it any other way until I had gotten to know Taron’s family a few years ago. If I had a choice, I wouldn’t have it any other way. I certainly planned to treat my own family that way one day.

I had told him whoever would marry him would be lucky to have him and his family. Why could I actually picture myself as his wife? I pushed that thought from my mind as I brushed my teeth and removed my makeup. Suddenly I thought back to our kiss and how Taron had made me feel. I had never felt that way. So much love, so much passion.

I felt uneasy as I walked back to the guest bedroom on my tip toes as to not wake anyone in the house. I knew Taron had seen me without makeup countless times but something has changed. Even if we were back to being friends only, something was different. You normally don’t kiss your best friend. And surely not like _that_. I shuddered.

Taron typed away on his phone when I came in. He had lain down on his side of the bed and already was in his pyjamas. Plaid pants, a black shirt and barefoot. He looked good. I had to stifle a smirk at his choice of sleeping wear.

He looked up “Are you finished?”

“I am” I said as I put my stuff back on my suitcase and rummaged in it to find my pyjamas.

“Alright” he got up and walked to the bathroom himself.

Then I remembered I had packed my terry cloth pyjamas when I had been in a hurry earlier. Oh no.

I loved them because they were warm and comfy but it looked awful. They were a dark red long sleeve and red and white stripes pants. It wasn’t form fitting at all. I had no other choice but to wear them though. I changed while Taron was still in the bathroom and lay down in bed, hiding the pyjamas the best I could under the duvet.

I got my phone from the nightstand and checked my messages.

James: _<<Did you get there safely? xx>>_

Kate: _<<Oh I’m sorry, good luck and let us know when you will be back>>_

Laura: _<<I booked the flower arrangements as discussed. Give Taron a hug from me>>_

Oh I had totally forgotten to let James know I was fine. I answered _<<Sorry, we were pretty busy>>_ Had we been though? Not really. I had just been… happy. _<<Everything is fine here, I will call you tomorrow xx>>_ I checked the time, it was already past midnight. Oh wells, I would call him later _today_.

I thanked Laura for her help. Somehow the last thing on my mind were flower arrangements. How was the wedding so near, yet so far away?

Taron’s phone pinged and I resisted the urge to check it. What has gotten into me exactly?

Taron came back from the bathroom and lay down in bed next to me. We didn’t touch, or at least not _yet_.

“Have a good night” he said before yawning.

“You too” I smiled. Somehow, I wasn’t tired at all.

“Thanks for being here” he said.

I rolled to my side so I was facing him “Of course”

He smiled, then his eyes dropped to my pyjamas and he raised his eyebrows.

“Don’t say a thing” I teased him.

“I wasn’t going to” he smirked before closing his eyes.

He fell asleep in no time while I was wide awake, watching him. I had always found him beautiful, but I had never studied his features that intently. His brows were slightly furrowed, his lips parted. He had his right arm over the blanket and his arm mole peeked out under the shirt.

I turned around to switch off my bedside lamp and lay on my back, my thoughts running wild. There was no way I could sort them. What bothered me the most were the naughty thoughts I hadn’t even had until a few days ago. Sharing the same bed with him certainly didn’t help.

I woke up in the middle of the night because I was freezing and realised my duvet was gone. I sat up and used my phone screen to light up the room a bit. I didn’t want to wake Taron. Turned out he lay on his back under both of our duvets. His broad shoulders took up most of the space while I was almost at the edge of the bed.

What the hell would I do though? I didn’t want to wake him and ask him to give me my blanket back.

I tugged at one corner of the blanket but it didn’t move an inch. Urgh, he must also lay on them both. I sighed before moving closer to him and under the duvet. It was warm and his scent made me feel at home. I lay my head on his shoulder and one arm around his stomach. It felt so good to have him that close to me. Being that close to him. I listened to his soft heartbeat, soothing me unlike anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	19. Taron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get sad. Better get your tissues ready!
> 
> Warnings: light cursing, mentions of sexual content, grief

_I woke up the next morning and opened my eyes to find Meghan staring at me_

_“Good morning” I could get used to having her in my bed._

_She just smiled before she came closer and pressed her lips to mine. I was taken aback at first, before I pulled her closer to me and kissed her back. Her tongue danced with mine just like they had kissed that night at the club._

_I groaned as she moved on top of me and started to leaving a trail of kisses down my neck. I wouldn’t mind if she gave me more hickeys. In fact, she could do to me whatever she wanted. My skin was tingling with her every touch._

_I rolled us over and pinned her down into the mattress. We smiled at each other before I met her lips with mine again. That was what heaven looked like._

_“Taron” she gasped “Don’t make me wait”_

_I closed my eyes, relieved and overwhelmed at the same time. We stripped out of our clothes and soon enough I thrust into her, hard and deep._

The sun was shining in brightly as I opened my eyes, ripped out of my dream in a heartbeat. Oh shit. Not like I hadn’t had these kinds of dreams before. But her body was halfway draped over mine and I was holding her close. I didn’t let go of her as I looked at her beautiful hair and face. It felt like the most natural thing in the world and apparently my dick thought so too.

She stirred and stretched as she woke up.

“Oh sorry” she giggled, feeling somehow embarrassed about how close our bodies were. “You stole my duvet, you know?”

“Me? Stealing anything? Never” I teased her. _Let me steal your heart._

Her head hit the pillow again and she jawned “I don’t even know why I am that tired”

“Well you have a lot going on with the –“ I stopped myself to talk about the wedding while we were laying in bed together.

She looked over to me and smiled. “I know. That will all be over soon”

I wanted to grimace but stopped myself. I wouldn’t want her to get married. Or not to James at least.

“You could stay in bed and my mom and I take care of everything” I suggested. I wouldn’t want her to get burned out by the time she was getting married.

“No, of course not. That’s not why I am here” she rolled over so she was facing me “I’m here to support you” she ran her thumb over my cheek and chin.

“Thank you” I said, addicted to her touch. At least we had some time together before all this would be over.

I stood under the shower and let the warm water stream down my body. My cock was rock hard. How would I be able to not lose my shit around her when I was in that state all the time?

I wrapped a hand around my aching cock, slowly moving it up and down, imagining it was her soft wet pussy. I thought of her body under mine, her skin against mine. Making her feel like she never had before as I fucked her hard and deep and she certainly did the same for me.

I quickened the pace, feeling that indescribable knot in my belly before I came on my hand, trying to keep my grunts as quietly as possible. I was breathing heavily as I opened my eyes, staring at the tiled wall. I felt better, but knew fucking her would be unlike anything I had ever experienced before. And that would never happen.

Meghan accompanied my mom and me to the town’s florist and talked about possible flower arrangements. I guessed it was a girly thing to do, because I had no clue what they were talking about. I watched them in awe as they discussed possible options before wandering off topic to Meghan’s wedding flowers. I wanted to groan but controlled myself. It was the reality and the sooner I learned to accept it, the better.

The days flew by in a blur, every night with Meghan leaving me needier than the night before. I would have to find a girlfriend when we got back home, because I sure as hell wouldn’t fuck random women. I wasn’t a one-night stand kind of man and I wasn’t planning on becoming one.

It was the day of the funeral and Meghan and I got up, ready and dressed as if we were actually living together. She still hid away in the bathroom to change though. As if her body was anything else than perfect.

I wore a black jeans and jumper while Meghan wore a black dress and tights. Holy hell. It was longer, slightly moving over her knees and swinging with her ever move. It wasn’t as tight as the one she wore to her bachelorette party, but my thoughts were still running wild. I pushed theses thoughts from my mind. I certainly didn’t want to think of sex while burying my gran. I shuddered.

“Are you ready?” Meghan asked, looking at me sympathetically.

“I am” I cleared my throat. I didn’t want her to pity me.

We all arrived at the cemetery and suddenly everything got very real. I was near tears before the funeral service had even started. Everyone my family knew expressed their condolences and somehow, I hadn’t been prepared for that.

The priest talked about how wonderful and kind my gran was. How she had been with the love of her life for 52 years before my granddad had died. How short life could be. How you should make the most of every moment.

I started sobbing and my heart was beating faster at the accuracy of his words. Meghan sat next to me and took my hand in hers. I met her eyes and there were tears in her eyes too. I squeezed her hand in mine and never let her go, even when we walked out of the chapel together.

We walked towards the grave and I hugged my mom and stepdad, completely losing it as they lowered the coffin into the grave. I didn’t think Mari and Rosie actually quite understood what was happening. I glanced over to Meghan who was quietly crying too, as if she had no right to miss her or to be sad that she had died.

I took a step towards her and hugged her tightly and we cried together, never letting go of one another. I didn’t know what I would have done if she hadn’t been here.

Eventually the tears subsided and we let go of each other again. Her eyes and lips were swollen as were mine probably. She sniffled and as did I. I handed her a tissue and she smiled lightly.

The funeral feast flew by in a blur. I was too emotional, too sad and confused to actually take notice of what was happening. Meghan and I held hands most of the time and I was so glad to have her by my side.

We got back home eventually and I went upstairs to our room as the others prepared dinner. I wasn’t even hungry.

I lay down on my side of the bed, still fully clothed but I couldn’t care less in that moment. The thoughts running through my mind made me wild. I was so sad and utterly heartbroken about my gran’s death, but then I also was so in love with Meghan I felt like my heart was beating out of my chest. I had tears in my eyes again, or they had never subsided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sad. Things get better, I promise!


	20. Meghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out for yourself!

My mind was elsewhere completely as I helped Christine prepare dinner. I tried not to chop off my fingers while chopping the carrots.

It had been a really long and emotional day and I couldn’t shake the way I felt around Taron. We held hands, we hugged and every time our bodies touched my stomach fluttered. I was so confused I didn’t feel guilty at all. How was I supposed to marry James in a few days? I had called him this morning and he hadn’t been happy. I would have to go back tomorrow. Why did I not want to leave though? I felt at home here, I felt at home with Taron by my side. My stomach fluttered again just thinking about him. I knew that feeling. I would have said I was in love if I didn’t know any better. I couldn’t be in love with my best friend, could I?

Ray was playing with Mari and Rosie, trying to distract them. They didn’t even know what was wrong.

“Meghan” Rosie called me and I walked over to them.

“Hey” I smiled and knelt down next to her. They looked a bit like Taron if you looked closely. “What are you drawing there?”

She showed me her drawing. She was quite good “That’s you and Taron”

I studied the drawing more intently. It was two people holding hands.

“Will you and Taron have babies? Mari asked and my heart stopped.

Ray laughed “She’s marrying her fiancée James, not Taron. Taron is her friend” he explained to them.

Was he though? Only a friend?

“Where’s Taron anyway?” Christine asked as she stirred the soup.

“I think he went upstairs” I said. I hadn’t seen him for the last hour though. “I’ll go check on him”

“Thank you, Meghan” she put her hand on my shoulder as I walked by her. “I have seen you with him earlier. You are a really good friend to him”

I smiled and nodded. If only she knew I was starting to feel very different things for him.

I walked upstairs and slowly opened the guest bedroom door. He lay on his side, facing the window. He must be sleeping. I walked towards him on my tip toes as to not to wake him. It had been a tough day for him. He was so beautiful even when he was sad. His lips were swollen and slightly parted. His hair was a mess. He had his legs pulled up a bit and his hands under his head.

He opened his eyes and they were filled with tears. It broke my heart to see him like this. All I wanted was to make him feel better, to cheer him up.

“Hey” I smiled.

“Hi” he whispered and sat up. His eyes were red and he blew his nose.

I sat down next to him and wrapped my arm around his broad shoulders, not even reaching his other arm.

“I’m so sorry, Taron” I said quietly.

He sniffled “Don’t be. I know you have been through that too” he looked down.

He was right, but I hadn’t been that close to my grandparents.

“You know it’s different” he had had a special connection with his gran. My grandparents had only been distant family members.

His teary eyes looked into mine and I was starting to tear up too “I just can’t believe she’s gone”.

I lay my head on his shoulder and sighed. “Wherever she is now, she is happy” I whispered.

I heard Taron sob “Do you really believe that?” he asked, his voice breaking.

I looked into his eyes again “I do”

His eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips and I knew whatever he needed, I needed it too. We moved closer together and he pulled me to him. Our foreheads touched and we were breathing the same air. Finally being able to breathe after what had felt like years.

Our lips met, hesitantly at first. His lips tasted salty, but oh so soft. The kiss was so sweet I was losing my mind. I had never felt that loved or worshipped before. Taron pulled me to him and we were moving against one another as our kiss turned heated. I opened my mouth and Taron groaned as his tongue met mine. The ache between my legs intensified as our tongues tangled with each other, fiercely but still softly. He made me things I didn’t even know I could feel.

My hands ran through his hair and his arms around my waist tightened. We fell down sideways on the bed together, our lips never leaving one another.

We broke away eventually, not wanting to but needing air. His eyes looked into mine searchingly, still sad but also burning with lust. He could see right through me. I wasn’t keeping up my walls anymore, they all crumbled for him.

I smiled lightly, as did Taron as he ran his thumb over my cheek. I felt like he wanted to say something.

“Don’t – Don’t ruin this moment” I whispered and he looked at me, surprised.

Then I cupped his face in my hands the best I could and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutest. Shit. Ever.


	21. Taron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We kissed, what happens next??

I thought I had died and gone to heaven. I had been so incredibly sad and confused before Meghan had come upstairs. But now that I had her in my arms everything seemed to fade away. It was just the two of us and everything made sense.

I kissed her back with all that pent-up frustration and love I had felt over the last few weeks. She moaned into the kiss. It all felt like a dream, perhaps I just had to wake up. I didn’t though and she kissed me back. She smelled of roses and I let my fingers run through her soft hair. I was so lightheaded I didn’t even realise I had rolled us over.

I broke away, breathing hard and moved off her.

I was losing myself in her. Nothing else seemed to matter when the two of us were together and I hadn’t thought that was possible. Was that what true love felt like?

“Taron” she whispered “Look at me”

My eyes met hers. She looked at me so tenderly, but her eyes were also filled with something I hadn’t seen in them before. _Lust_. Did she want me as much as I wanted her?

I let out a breath “We shouldn’t”

She nodded and pressed her lips together. She knew it was wrong. But it felt so right. How could it feel so right?

“You’re right” she said, but she didn’t sound convinced. Neither did I. “Dinner is almost ready”

We walked downstairs again. I had to resist every nerve in my body to take her hand in mine. What was going on with me?

“There you are” my mom said “Are you okay?” she asked.

“I’m alright” I shrugged. It had been an awful day, but also maybe the best day of my life.

I barely noticed any conversation during dinner. My mind was too occupied replaying what had happened today.

“Taron” my mom called and snapped me out of it.

“Sorry” I stopped the spoon on the way to my mouth “What is it?” Apparently, I had missed something. No surprise there.

“Can you drive Meghan back tomorrow?” she asked and I looked from her to Meghan. She hadn’t told me yet she would have to go back tomorrow.

“Sure” Tomorrow was Thursday after all. And she would get married on Saturday. The day after tomorrow. I winced.

We didn’t talk about what had happened when we got to bed that night.

“Thank you for being there for me today, Meghan” I said as I lay down in bed.

She rolled over to face me “Of course, Taron. I’ll always be there for you” she said tenderly.

I smiled “You might want to consider your choice of PJ’s next time” I said teasingly. Then it hit me. We would probably never share a bed again.

“Don’t you dare saying that, Mr. Egerton” she teased me back and I laughed. She could always cheer me up, no matter how sad I was. “You better not steal my duvet again”

“I would never” I smirked.

We woke up entangled in one another again. I enjoyed the moment for as long as it would last. We eventually got up and had breakfast. I dreaded going back to London.

“Have a safe trip and let me know when you’re back home” my mom said before hugging me.

“I will” I said and hugged her tight. It would probably some time until I would be back.

I also said my goodbyes to Ray and my sisters. Mari and Rosie were heartbroken over me leaving.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can” I promised. I wouldn’t want to be a stranger to them by the time they were all grown up, even if my job made me very busy.

“Thanks again for coming” I heard my mom say to Meghan.

“I wouldn’t have missed this” Meghan said.

I took our suitcases and put them in the car before we got in and everyone waved us goodbye.

The ride back to London was quiet. We hadn’t spoken about our kiss.

“Do you think we should talk about what happened?” I asked eventually.

“What do you mean?” she asked. Did she really not know what I meant?

“I mean that kiss” Maybe it hadn’t been the best idea to talk about this while driving.

“We were both really sad” she said.

I looked over to her before focusing on the road again “You know that’s not true”

She sighed “What is it then, Taron?”

There was a lay-by coming up and I pulled over.

“What are you doing?” she asked before I stopped the car.

I turned to face her “Don’t marry him”

She laughed before realising I was being serious “You can’t ask that of me”

I furrowed my brows “I can. And I am.”

She broke our eye contact and let out a breath “I don’t know what is going on between us. I feel this pull between us but that doesn’t have to mean anything. We are friends”

I huffed “Friends don’t kiss like _that_”.

She blushed and bit her lip. She knew I was right. She opened the car door and got out. I did the same and walked around the car to get to her.

“You know I’m right” I whispered when I stood opposite her.

“Even if you are” she breathed out “it doesn’t make it right”

“It feels right” I said before cupping her face with one hand and letting my fingers trail down her neck. She didn’t look at me but I could feel her reacting to my touch. “Don’t fight this” I whispered as I moved closer to her, our hips almost touching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	22. Meghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out for yourself!

I knew he could make me feel like no man ever had but that didn’t make it right. I would get married the day after tomorrow. I loved James, he was the love of my life and that was the _right_ choice.

The way Taron looked at me made me shiver. I closed my eyes in a long blink, trying to concentrate. All my rational thoughts flew out of the window though.

“I can’t” was all I could choked out.

He took a step back, hurt reflecting in his eyes.

“Taron, I don’t want to lose you as a friend” I said.

“I can’t be just friends” he whispered “We haven’t been just friends for a while. At least not to me”

My heart was beating faster at his confession. I was more to him than just a friend? It broke my heart he couldn’t be my friend.

“Please just take me home” I whispered as tears formed in my eyes.

Taron pressed his lips together and nodded. We got back in the car and silently drove back to London. He parked outside James’ and my flat but I wasn’t ready to say goodbye just yet. It felt like it would be final.

I glanced over to Taron, he looked down. Was that how we would part ways?

“I – I should go” I said quietly.

He cleared his throat “Yeah, you should”

I was taken aback by his tone but I guess I deserved it.

“Bye, Taron” I said before opening the door.

“Bye, Meghan” he said and his eyes met mine. Maybe for the last time.

I took my suitcase out and unlocked the front door. I turned around just in time to see Taron drive off. I gulped, trying to get rid of the feeling of heartbreak. What was I even sad about?

I unlocked the door to our flat and pulled the suitcase inside. James was still at work, it was only 2 PM. I looked around and suddenly the room felt empty, heartless. I pushed these thoughts from my mind as I distracted myself with unpacking and cleaning.

Then my phone rang. I picked it up instantly, hoping it was Taron.

“Hello?” I answered.

“Hi you.” It was Kate. “Are you back yet?” My heart sank.

“Yeah I am” I said, probably sounding sad as hell.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

Where to begin? “Not really”

“Oh I’m sorry, honey” she said “I can come by later if you want”

“I’ll come by your place if you don’t mind” I said as I plumped down on the couch.

“Of course. Let’s say at 4 PM?” she suggested.

“Great, see you then” I said before we hung up.

“You kissed him?” Kate gaped at me as we were sitting on her couch. Laura had come too and I couldn’t be more grateful for my amazing friends.

“Yeah” I shrugged “It felt like the most natural thing in the world” My mind immediately wandered off to that scene and I got goose bumps.

“Sounds like you love him” Laura said.

“Laura!!” Kate yelled “She’ll get married in 2 days!”

“She doesn’t have to get married if she doesn’t want to” Laura looked at me intently “Not to him anyway”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“You could always marry Taron” she smirked at me.

“You can’t be serious” I laughed. What in the world made her think that?

“You’re obviously so in love” Laura continued “I see the way Taron looks at you. Have you not noticed that?”

My skin was tingling. I knew exactly what she meant. Every time our eyes locked my heart was beating faster. His every touch made me shiver.

I nodded “Yeah. That doesn’t make it okay though”

“Well you are attracted to each other. So what?” Kate said “That doesn’t mean you have to act on it. I thought you loved James”

“I do love him” I said quickly. “And I want to marry him. I just don’t want to lose Taron”

“They already kissed twice” Laura chimed in “The tension between them won’t get any better, even if she’s married”

Her phone pinged and she picked it up and read the text before looking at me “Taron is here”

“What?” I practically yelled. “Why?”

Laura shrugged “You guys need to talk. And even if you don’t love each other or whatever” she waved with her hands “You shouldn’t lose each other as friends”

She had a point but my heart was beating out of my chest imagining talking to Taron right now.

The door bell rang and my heart jumped “I still don’t like this” Kate said as she got up and opened the door.

“Hi” I heard Taron say.

I looked down, trying to prepare myself to come face to face with him but I couldn’t. I looked up and his eyes met mine. I was happy, yet nervous, he was here.

“Hey” his half-crooked smile was back.

“Hi” I gulped.

“We will leave you two to it” Laura said and shoved Kate out of the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know where you think this goes!


	23. Meghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron and I talk. I plan to get married to James.

“I didn’t know you would come” I said before moving to the side so Taron could sit down too.

“I figured” he chuckled “The look on your face says it all”

“Does it?” I asked before I could stop myself.

Taron smiled “It wasn’t my idea either. Apparently, your friends think we need to talk”

“Yeah, looks like it” I grimaced.

“Look Meghan” Taron started and put his hand on mine. My eyes met his and I was drowning “I will be your friend if that’s what you want. I know I have said it before, but I don’t want to lose you as a friend”

I smiled “I don’t want to lose you either”

“Great” he breathed out “So we agree then?” he raised his eyebrows.

“I think we do” I was so relieved.

He pulled me into a hug and I let him. His body against mine felt great. I couldn’t believe we almost risked our friendship for – for what exactly?

“I’m so glad” I smiled.

Taron smiled back at me but he didn’t respond.

**Two days later**

I was standing in front of the mirror in my wedding dress. My hair was curled and my dress perfect. Something was wrong though. I just wished I could put my finger on it.

“You’re so beautiful” my mom said with tears in her eyes.

“Thank you mom” I hugged her as tears formed in my eyes too.

Urgh, I was an emotional mess.

“Are you ready to go?” Laura asked.

There was something inside me that stopped me from saying it “Yes”

She looked into my eyes searchingly and I nodded.

“Alright, let’s go” she said and we walked to our cars together. My parents and bridesmaids would be in one car, I would be in the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	24. Taron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before her wedding.........

Everything I wanted was for her to be happy. If that wasn’t with me, I would have to suck it up and be her friend instead.

Laura had texted me earlier and told me to come by. I thought it was the right choice to talk, I wouldn’t want to lose Meghan as a friend, even if I couldn’t be with her in the way I wanted to.

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Richard asked. “There is still time”

We sat on my couch and talked, the night before her wedding.

I sighed “I have told her not to marry James. She knows how I feel but she’s still going through with it”

“I understand, mate” Richard clapped me on the back “Are you ready to watch her get married and have kids with him and everything?”

I hadn’t even thought about it in that way. Sure, they would have kids eventually. That would hurt _like a bitch_.

“I can’t change it. I’m just glad I still get to be there for her” I shrugged.

“Tell yourself whatever you want. But better dig deep _before_ the wedding tomorrow”

“I won’t stop her from marrying the love of her life” I said as I ran my hands over my thighs.

**The next day**

I dreaded today. I would be there for my friend though, whatever the day would hold. I shaved, showered and put on my suit.

Then my phone ringed and I picked it up

“Hello?” I answered as I got my bow tie from my closet.

“Taron, it’s me” Laura spoke, I could barely hear her because she was talking so quietly “You have to stop the wedding”

I chuckled “What do you mean?”

“I saw her this morning. She’s unhappy” she sighed.

“But – but she said she loves James”

“She loves _you_” Laura interrupted me. “She’ll be on her way shortly. Meet us on that closed road on Hyde Park East”

“On my way” I breathed out, dropping my tie and running downstairs to my car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know where you think this goes!


	25. Meghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm on the way to my wedding when Taron interrupts...
> 
> That part I have been waiting for. I have dreamt about THIS.

I was getting more and more nervous, the closer we got to the church.

“Why are we going that way?” I asked my driver when I looked outside and saw we drove by Hyde Park.

“There is a closed road ahead, Miss” he said and stopped at a red traffic light. Then he checked his phone.

I wanted to groan. Such a dedicated driver.

The traffic light turned green and we were back in traffic, heading towards a pretty deserted street. We were practically _in_ Hyde Park.

Then he stopped the car.

“What the hell” I called.

I looked out of the window and saw a car pull up next to me which looked an awful lot like Taron’s. I narrowed my eyes. It was in fact Taron.

I got out of the car and he got out of his, he seemed breathless.

“Taron? What are you doing here?”

He looked me up and down and suddenly I was breathless too “You’re so beautiful” he breathed out.

I smiled, flattered by his words. And somehow his words meant the world to me “What’s going on?” I looked around.

“Don’t marry him” he said.

I sighed “Taron, I –“

“Hear me out” he interrupted me and took my hands in his. My skin was prickling where he touched me.

“I love you, Meghan. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” he said tenderly “You’re my soul mate, the love of my life and I truly believe you feel the same way about me” his green eyes stared into my teary brown ones “Because if you didn’t, I – I don’t know” he shrugged.

“Taron” I started sobbing “I love you, too. I know this now. I’m sorry it took me so long” I smiled while crying.

“You love me too?” he asked, sounding unsure.

I nodded “I do”

He pulled me to him and I was in his arms and he was kissing me. I kissed him back with everything I had in me and all pieces seemed to fall into place. I moaned as we deepened the kiss and he held me tightly to him, never ever letting me go.

We broke away eventually, suddenly brought back to where we actually were. I was freezing and actually shaking.

“Here” Taron got out of his coat and put it around my shoulders.

I smiled at him before intertwining my hands behind his neck and pulling him to me again. His lips met mine again and we forgot the world around us. My hands ran through his hair, his hands tightened around my waist.

Why did I think I could live without him? Every nerve in my body was on fire when he was around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	26. Taron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff and feelings! Enjoy!

She chose me. I smiled into the kiss and pulled her closer to me. I forgot it was damn cold as I kissed her back. I would never get enough of her. I wished I could just take her to my bed right now. My cock certainly thought so. But what were another few hours after waiting for weeks? These would be torture, but also pure bliss once we fell in bed together.

We eventually broke away, needing air and both shaking from the cold. Meghan looked at me like I had wanted her to for weeks, _months_. I enjoyed the moment for as long as it would last before reality sunk in.

“So what now?” I smiled at her. My woman.

“I need to get to the church” Meghan said calmly. There was an expression in her face I couldn’t quite put.

“You want to go to the church?” I repeated, unsure of what she meant. Scared of what she might mean.

She smiled “Not to marry _him_, you know?” I was relieved instantly “I need to tell James, I at least owe him that”

“You’re right” I agreed “Let’s take my car”

I helped her with her dress and got in the driver’s seat. The church wasn’t far and I was surprised Meghan was that calm about all of this.

“Are you alright?” I asked her, unsure.

“I haven’t been better, Taron” she placed her hand on my thigh and her skin burned through the fabric. “You don’t have to worry, I won’t marry him”

I smiled “I know that now” I stopped the car at a red traffic light and leaned over to kiss her.

A quick kiss turned passionate and I had a hard time keeping it together. The honking of the cars behind mine made us break apart. I started the car again.

Meghan giggled as she threw her hand to her mouth.

I didn’t think I had ever been that happy in my life.

We arrived at the side entrance of the church and I stopped the car right in front of it.

“Do you want me to come?” I asked her. I wouldn’t if she wanted to do this on her own.

“Yes, please” she said and we got out of the car. I helped her with her dress and stopped myself from kissing her.

“Let’s go then” I said and walked in first.

Laura and Kate were waiting in a small room. Laura looked at me questioningly and I gave her a light nod. She suppressed her smile. I had to hold back loads of emotions. Meghan wanted to do this the right way and I would let her.

“Meghan, what is going on?” Kate asked. “You’re late”

Meghan sighed, then smiled at me “I’m not getting married today”

I glanced at Kate and I didn’t think I had ever seen her speechless before “What – what do you mean?”

Meghan smirked at me and took my hand. I couldn’t wait for many more moments like this. Holding hands, not cancelling a wedding.

“Taron and I are in love” Meghan said simply, her voice steady. I smiled. I didn’t know how she did it.

“I’m so happy for you” Laura said and hugged Meghan, then me.

“Thank you” I whispered in her ear as we hugged. If it hadn’t been for her, Meghan would probably be married by now.

“I did nothing but give the two of you a little push” she smiled.

“Friends to lovers, eh?” Kate laughed before hugging us both.

I guess you could say that. She was my best friend, but then she also was the love of my life.

“Where’s James?” Meghan asked.

“He’s in the room next door” Laura said it “Should I go get him?”

“No I’ll go” Meghan said before glancing at me.

“I have to do this on my own” she said to me and let go of my hand.

Then she leaned in and kissed me. I had to fight every urge in my body not to pull her closer or deepen the kiss.

She walked outside with her head held high and I loved her even more for it.

“So what happened?” Laura asked as soon as Meghan had disappeared. “Did you tell her you loved her?”

“What’s even going on?” Kate asked, still not quite understanding.

I took a deep breath “I read your texts and followed the car until it stopped in Hyde Park” I glanced at Laura.

She giggled “I had texted the driver where to go. I thought Hyde Park was romantic” she smirked at me.

“Oh it was” I winked at her. Everything else was between me and Meghan.

“You were working together on this?” Kate laughed.

“It was so obvious they were in love” Laura shrugged “I just had to do something”

Meghan came back and I smiled when I saw her. Her smile widened when her eyes landed on mine and my belly somersaulted. I had never felt like that before.

She took my hand in hers again “Let’s get out of here”

“Are you sure?” I furrowed my brows.

“I am sure” she giggled.

“You two have fun” Kate laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	27. Meghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might not want to read this in public.
> 
> Warnings: loads of sexual content.

“Where do you want to go?” Taron asked as he helped me back in the car. The dress was beautiful, but highly impractical.

“Take me home” I said.

He blinked a few times as he got in the driver’s seat. Then the penny dropped for him and the look he gave me said it all. The tension between us changed and we couldn’t even get to his place fast enough. All I wanted to do was rip his clothes off and feel his skin against mine. To feel his lips on my neck and his hands on my hips. My heart was beating out of my chest already and he hadn’t even touched me yet.

After what had felt like two years, we stood at the end of Taron’s bed in his bedroom.

“Are you sure? We could always wait” he said as he cupped my face with one hand.

I smiled. I knew he didn’t mean it but he was sweet to still say it “I don’t want to wait. And neither do you”

He grinned “You know me too well”

“Not yet” I smirked.

Our lips met and there was no hesitation anymore. I wrapped my arms around his strong body while his hands ran through my hair. How could I have been so blind for so long? Nobody could make me feel like he did. I could feel his muscles tense as he picked me up and softly lay me down on bed. He lay on top of me and I couldn’t imagine ever wanting to leave this bed. I kissed my way down his neck when memories of the hickey fiasco entered my mind. I smirked against his skin. Bite after bite and kiss after kiss, he was marked with hickeys again. I heard his sharp intake of breath as I sucked the skin there.

The look he gave me when I pulled away had my skin tingling.

“Tell me you were as affected as I was” I whispered.

“I was” he said instantly “I have been in love with you for a while”

I closed my eyes at the sweetness of his words and his soft voice. “I’m sorry I didn’t choose you sooner” I felt like we had wasted too much time being apart from each other.

“Don’t be” Taron said as he ran his finger over my face and down my neck. I shivered instantly. “We have been there for each other throughout it all. I wouldn’t have it any other way”

“We should make up for lost time” I breathed out before grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to me again.

Our kisses turned fierce and my hands went to his shirt again and undid the buttons impatiently. His eyes fluttered closed as my fingers pushed his shirt off his shoulders. His skin was warm and his muscles firm.

We rolled over so I was on top and I stared down at his beautiful chest before leaving a trail of kisses from one collarbone to the other.

I rocked against him as I did and Taron tighten the grip around my waist. His erection hit right where it needed to hit and I gasped. I was already so wet it was embarrassing. We were practically dry humping each other as I kissed my way down his chest.

Taron rolled us over before I could reach his boxers and I pouted.

He smirked “My turn”

He kissed his way down my neck before doing the same I did to him. He could mark me all he wanted, I loved it. I giggled, but when he sucked in the skin there I moaned. I had no idea the skin was so sensitive. I had in fact never had a hickey before.

“Wow” I breathed out when he pulled away “I had no idea”

“Now you know how I felt” he smiled before crashing his lips to mine again. I moaned into the kiss, I didn’t want this moment to ever end.

Eventually we broke away, both breathing hard.

“How do I get you out of that thing?” Taron breathed out.

I laughed “It’s corded in the back”

He moved off me so I could turn around. We sat up and Taron began to untie my dress. I couldn’t even get out of it fast enough. He felt the same way; he practically ripped it off me.

The look he gave me after we had finally gotten rid of the dress had my skin on fire. His eyes travelled over my body before he met my eyes. They were so full of love and full of lust.

“You’re so beautiful” he said, his voice breaking.

I was so happy he couldn’t keep his shit together anymore and I didn’t want him too. Because I wanted to feel everything, not hold back anything.

Our mouths met again in a passionate kiss. Taron’s hands travelled lower and he dipped his fingers into my panties. We both gasped.

“You’re so wet” he groaned. He moved his fingers in circles and I arched my back, almost on the edge when he stopped.

I groaned in frustration and he just chuckled “Not yet baby”

“You do to me whatever you want, I don’t even care” I breathed out. He seemed to know my body better than I did.

I felt his smile against my skin before he kissed his way up my inner thigh. I was wriggling under him, needing friction.

When his tongue hit my clit I was a goner. I gasped but still didn’t get enough air. My hips trembled as he licked me. He added a finger to my clit and I came harder than I ever had before. And he wasn’t even inside me yet.

I moaned and tried to bring him even closer to me but I didn’t even have to. His lips met mine again and I kissed him back while rubbing myself against his rock hard cock.

He groaned and pulled away. He leaned over to the bedside table and I held onto his arm, stopping him. Or rather he let me stop him because he was much stronger than I was.

“We don’t have to. I’m on the pill” I breathed out, somehow surprised I could still talk.

“Are you sure?” Taron asked, completely serious.

I smiled and ran my finger over his eyebrow scar “We have wasted enough time as it is. I want to feel your skin against mine when you fuck me”

Taron closed his eyes in a long blink and when he opened them they were full of determination.

He stripped off his boxer briefs and I was at a loss. How had I never noticed how big he was? I didn’t think he would fit but I wouldn’t mind if he just split me in half.

He trailed the tip of his cock from my entrance around my clit and back up. I was losing my mind.

“Taron” I moaned. I didn’t think I could survive this much longer.

He pushed me up the mattress with his first thrust and I gasped. He stilled deep inside me, panting against my neck.

“Did I hurt you?” he sounded concerned.

I smiled. Always caring and compassionate “I’m so wet for you, I can take it”

He grunted and pushed against my hips. He couldn’t go any deeper. “I’ve never been so hard” he groaned before dragging himself out of me. I felt the loss of him and wrapped my legs around his ass to try to pull him back.

He looked at me and slowly pushed back inside. His brows were furrowed in concentration and his lips were parted. I would never be able to look at him the same way again and I didn’t even want to. I wanted to stay in bed with him for all eternity.

“You feel good” he breathed out and my whole body shivered.

I squeezed my muscles around him and he groaned.

Then he started to move and I cupped his face in my hands, wanting this moment to last forever. The way he moved with me, the way his lips kissed mine, the way his hands held me as he thrust into me was pure heaven. Watching him trying to hold back was the sexiest thing ever.

“Don’t – Don’t hold back, Taron” I moaned as I pushed my hips up to meet his.

He began his rhythm in the earnest “Like this?” he groaned.

I opened my mouth but could no longer speak. He hit right where he needed to hit.

His thrusts were growing tighter and deeper. Even though we never had sex with each other before he somehow seemed to know exactly what I needed. Because it was what he needed too. I lost myself in each thrust. His eyes burned with mine, frantic with lust but we both knew this was more than just sex. He stroked one hand lightly across my face, brushing my cheekbone with his thumb.

“Taron, I –“ I said as I could feel myself beginning to shake but he crashed his lips to mine and we both let it all go. I dug my fingernails into his back as I let the ecstasy of my orgasm consume me. It was the most intense orgasm of my life and judging by the way Taron was shuddering above me, I knew he felt the same way.

My body belonged to his. We were drawn to each other, not only physically but also mentally.

He collapsed on top of me and I wrapped my arms around him. This man was mine and there was no way I was ever letting him go again.

“I love you” he whispered as his fingers ran through my hair.

“I love you too, Taron” I whispered and my smile widened.

He dropped his mouth to mine and our kiss was soft and sweet, pure love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	28. Taron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> United and it feels so good.
> 
> Attention: contains sexual content

“What do we do now?” Meghan asked as we lay there tangled up in each other after we had caught our breath.

“You tell me” I smiled. “I just want to stay in bed with you all day”

She turned so she could look at me “Do you now?” she smiled and was blushing. It was the cutest thing.

“I do” I raised my eyebrows at her “What about you?”

She suppressed a grin and I knew I had her. I put one arm around her and lay her down in bed again, moving on top of her. She closed her eyes and sighed. I would never tire of this woman.

“So?” I asked, teasing her.

“You think I can resist you now that I’m already laying under you?” she giggled.

I shrugged “You resisted me for a while, so who knows?” Sure, it had hurt, but I was only teasing her.

“Go ahead and fuck me into next week, Mr. Egerton” she grinned.

“You little minx” I groaned before taking my cock and guiding it inside her again.

We both groaned.

“How are you already ready to go again?” she gasped.

I lightly grabbed her chin and she looked up at me “I’m constantly ready when you are around”

“As am I” she moaned as I started moving.

Her tight pussy around my cock would send me over the edge in the matter of seconds. I tried to keep my shit together to not come before her.

I buried my face in her neck and left a trail of kisses there. That would always be our spot.

She moaned and moved with me, as if it was one body, not two.

I pulled out, almost to the tip and heard her whimper. Then I thrust into her hard and she moaned.

Her skin trembled beneath my fingers as I pounded into her again and again. I wanted this to last forever, but at the same time I wanted to come. Wanted to feel her come around me.

“Please, Taron” she moaned and I loved to hear her beg.

I dipped one hand between her thighs and gave her clit a light stroke. She shivered. I groaned and circled my hips, rubbing over her clit at the same time. I wouldn’t last much longer.

I shifted the angle slightly and she started to pulse around me. She silently moaned my name, her eyes scrunched shut and I came, my climax tearing through me like a heatwave. I came deep within her just as I felt her convulse against my fingers.

What a day.

I didn’t only get the girl, I also had the two best orgasms of my life within 15 minutes.

We stayed connected and went back to kissing after that. I couldn’t imagine this day could get any better but I had a few ideas.

I could already feel myself hardening inside her again.

“We should discuss what we want to do –“ I paused “Unless you really want to stay in bed” I certainly would.

She sighed “As much as I would love to just stay in bed with you all day, I’m kind of hungry. For food this time” she smirked.

I smiled and pulled out of her. “Let’s shower together, then we can grab a bite to eat”

She got up in no time and joined me in the shower. What a woman. I never expected her to be as needy and naughty as I was.

We kissed under the hot water before she dropped to her knees in front of me. _Holy shit._

“Meghan, I –“ I groaned but she already had her hands around my cock.

_Fuck_.

We stayed in the shower for a while after that.


	29. Meghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron and I spend the evening together, then reality hits.

It had most likely been the best few hours of my life. I put my wet hair up in a high ponytail, my body still tingling.

“So where would you like to go for dinner?” Taron asked as I watched him put on his pants. It was a sight. They must have been very stretchy jeans.

I had to stifle a giggle “Why don’t we stay in?” I suggested. “I don’t want to face the world quite yet”

Taron furrowed his brows and walked towards me. I had a hard time ungluing my glace at his chest and meet his eyes “Are you alright?”

I smiled lightly “I’m great” my smile widened. I finally felt like I had found where I belonged in life.

He wrapped his arms around me and the towel wrapped around my body “I can’t believe what a day it has been”

“Tell me about it” I laughed “I will always choose you from this day forward”

He blinked a few times. “Meghan” he breathed out.

“I mean it, Taron” I caressed his cheek.

He smiled at me “Alright, you get ready and I’ll order something for us” he let go of me and I already missed his touch.

“Perfect” I smiled and walked towards the bathroom to blow dry my hair.

The next day we got everything I still had at James’ flat. Taron helped me. The way James glared at him didn’t really surprise me. I had told him I loved Taron, he certainly hadn’t deserved any lies and he took it quite well. Or so I thought. I couldn’t blame him and I was thankful they didn’t fight.

I let out a breath after we had brought my things to Taron’s place.

“I’m sorry” I sighed “We haven’t even discussed if we want to move in together just yet”

Taron chuckled “That’s a bit late, don’t you think?” he gestured around the clothes and things in his bedroom.

“I mean it, though. I don’t want to rush anything –”

“I love you” Taron interrupted me “Of course I want to live with you”

I smiled and kissed him. Having him around felt like he was my home, wherever we would go. He tightened his grip around my waist and I pulled away giggling.

“We’ll never get anything done if we continue this” I smiled. As much as I wanted to take this to the bedroom, we would never leave it.

Taron pouted jokingly. “Come on then”

I met up with my parents who wanted to see me before they flew back home.

“Are you sure you want me there?” Taron frowned.

I took his hand in mine “Yes”

He smiled nervously. He had heard enough stories of me and my parents and I was worried about their opinion as well.

We met up at Blue Bear Restaurant to have lunch together and my parents were surprised when they saw I had brought Taron. Yesterday, I had told them I loved him, but we didn’t really discuss. And I wasn’t sure I wanted to. They certainly wouldn’t approve of cancelling the wedding.

“Hello” I hugged my mom and my dad and watched as they greeted Taron as well.

I sat down next to Taron and opposite my mom and dad.

“How are you, honey?” my mom asked after we had ordered drinks and food.

“I’m good” I smiled. _Here comes._

My dad looked at Taron, then at me “Are you sure it was a good idea to cancel the wedding?”

How could he say something like that with Taron sitting right next to me?

I put my hand over Taron’s on the table “I am sure. This was probably the best decision I ever made”

I glanced over at Taron and he smiled at me.

“All your dad is trying to say is that you have been with James for so long – you might not want to throw it all away for…” she stopped talking. I knew what she meant. For Taron.

I was starting to get angry “I’ve known Taron longer. And we have been best friends”

Taron laughed that I was talking in the past tense “We still are best friends” I corrected myself, smirking at him, but we were also lovers now.

It sounded cliché but it was the truth. The look Taron gave me said it all. And I wanted him to take me home to his bed. I had never felt that way about any man before. How had I not wanted to jump his bones for the last few years?

“We just don’t want you to regret anything” my mom said. I understood why my parents were worried but they were taking it too far.

“I will take good care of her” Taron said but that didn’t seem to convince them.

“I regret not having done it sooner” I said “And you make mistakes in life, there is nothing you can do about it. As much as you want to avoid it.”

They couldn’t keep me from making mistakes and I didn’t want them to.

“We’re just saying you might want to overthink it” my dad said.

I huffed “I have overthought stuff for years” and mainly because they had told me to. “I won’t do that anymore” I bit out.

My parents tried to persuade me but I had enough of it.

“In fact, let’s go” I said to Taron.

“Are you sure?” he furrowed his brows. How was he not mad about what my parents were saying?

“Yes, I want to go” I took his hand and we got up.

“You don’t have to go” my mom said worriedly “We can talk about it”

“I have heard enough” I huffed.

Taron pulled a few notes from his wallet and put them on the table before we left.

“You didn’t have to do that” I said once we were outside in the cold London air.

“I wanted to” he shrugged “I’m sorry they talk to you that way”

I huffed “Yeah, that’s my life.”

He put his hand under my chin “It’s not your life. We are different”

I smiled half-crookedly at him “Yeah?”

“Yeah” he smiled.

“Let’s go home” I said and he pulled me to him, kissing the top of my hair.

“We could visit my family” he suggested.

“Oh, I’d love that” I smiled. Nowhere did I feel that much like I belonged to a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	30. Taron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meghan and I are back in Aberystwyth

Watching her defending her love for me was the most romantic thing ever. It broke my heart to see her hurting over her parent’s disapproval though. I had called my mom and told her we would be on our way and she was happy to see us so soon again. I certainly was happy to spend a bit of time with my family before going back to work.

“You know you don’t need their approval” I said as we were driving towards Aberystwyth. We had talked about this before. It was likely she would never get her parents’ approval. I had no idea what she must have been through.

“I know” she said “I just wish they would understand me”

“They don’t have to” I glanced over to her before focusing on the road again. “You know they love you”

Meghan let out a breath “Yeah, in their own weird kind of way”

“You have me” I said “I love you”

She put her hand on my thigh then “I love you, Taron”

Evening rolled around and we arrived at my mom’s house. Mari and Rosie were so happy to see us again.

“Come here” I chuckled and opened my arms for them.

I looked up to Meghan and she looked at me lovingly. Had she looked at me like that before when we were in Aberystwyth a few days ago?

“Come on in” my mom said “I have made dinner”

I watched Meghan throughout dinner and she felt so at peace and at home there, it made my heart so full. As if I couldn’t love her any more as it was.

My mom pulled me to the side after dinner.

“Are you sure you know what you are doing?” her voice was soft, but firm.

“What do you mean?” I frowned. She could only be referring to Meghan’s wedding.

“Stealing Meghan from her fiancé?” she asked.

“I didn’t steal her.” I answered. “I have loved her for months, not to say years. And I have been trying to make her see she feels the same way. One of her friends even supported me”

“Oh, I had no idea” my mom gasped, putting her hand over her heart “I have figured you love each other, but I thought it was just something I wanted to see”

“You mean we looked like we were in love before?” I certainly had been, but Meghan?

“You couldn’t keep your hands off each other” my mom smirked at me “And you were the cutest at the funeral”

I took in a deep breath “I needed her there”

My mom smiled then “I think she needed you back then, too”

I smiled. I could only hope so. How had we both been so blind for so long?

“Your gran might just have been right all along” my mom smiled at me.

Suddenly it hit me. My gran had said she thought me and Meghan would end up together.

“There is something I wanted to ask you” I gulped.

My mom looked at me worriedly “What is it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	31. Meghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!
> 
> Pure feels and smut! Hope you enjoy!

I woke up as I heard Gemma scream. Taron was fast asleep next to me as I got up and got our baby from the cot. She was only one year old and the cutest baby girl you could imagine. Taron was a perfect dad even if he was a fast sleeper.

I fed her before going back to bed.

“Is she okay?” Taron rumbled next to me as he pulled me to him.

“She’s great” I said before yawning. He was so worried something would happen to me. Or to his daughter.

“Do you remember that night?” he whispered as he dropped kisses along my neck.

I shivered “How could I ever forget?”

I turned so we were facing each other and our lips met, softly, tenderly and tired.

“I love you, Mrs. Egerton” Taron whispered before we both fell asleep again.

**1 year and 9 months ago**

I had felt at home at Taron’s mom’s house for a while, but something changed now that we were together. I felt like I was part of their family and I was so happy about it.

I giggled as we walked back into the guest bedroom that night.

“That bedroom again, eh?” I smiled at Taron.

“Only this time we can devour each other” he whispered and I shivered instantly.

He wrapped his arms around my lower body and I let him pull me to him.

“I wanted to kiss you all evening” I whispered and Taron’s lips were on mine as soon as the words had left my mouth. His lips were so hot against mine I forgot all worries I had before. My arms around his neck I kissed him back.

Our kiss deepened and we couldn’t get out of our clothes fast enough.

Taron picked me up and lay me onto the bed when we were only in our underwear. He leaned over and unhooked my bra and threw it to the floor.

“You are gorgeous” he breathed out before kissing his way down my body.

He pushed down my panties achingly slow and I was growing impatient.

“Taron” I moaned.

He cut me off with a kiss, mouths tangled, tongues skimming, lips crushing. He made me feel things I knew nobody else could ever do.

He dipped a finger into me and I parted my legs further. He could basically do to me whatever he wanted. He added his thumb to rub me and I was so close to the edge I could barely take it.

“I’m so close” I breathed out, barely able to form sentences “But st- stop. I want to feel you inside of me”

He didn’t protest then. He positioned himself, teasing a little. What a devil this man could be. He stroked himself against me, up and down, and I felt like I was on fire. A huge fire.

Then he thrust into me, one inch at the time while looking at me. We stared at each other and I saw so many emotions in his eyes. When he was finally was all the way inside, I wrapped my legs around him. I would never tire of that delicious feeling of him inside of me. He was everything and more for me.

He propped himself up on his elbows and started moving. I sat up and our bodies were flush against each other, closer than we ever could be. He grabbed my hips and placed me exactly where he wanted me.

We kissed but when he started thrusting again I had to break the kiss. It felt different this way, even more intense, it took my breath away.

I started to clench around him and I was holding onto his shoulders, wanting him even closer than humanely possible.

Taron furrowed his brows and groaned. Watching him losing himself was the best thing. We were both lost as he started pumping faster.

We fell back down onto the bed, Taron on top of me. His fingers laced with mine. I could feel my orgasm rushing towards me and I thought there were tears slipping down my cheeks, but I was too consumed to care.

He took my breast in his mouth and his hips were moving so fast, so powerful. I was starting to shake, finally coming undone and he knew it. He was relentless, rolling his hips smooth and deep. I arched my back as I fell over the edge, coming harder than I ever have. _Holy shit_.

“Meghan” he groaned breathlessly and now he was the one shaking. His head was buried against my neck, kissing my skin there as he released himself inside me.

We lay there for eternity and I never wanted to leave. We had sex before and it had been incredible, but this? This had been something completely different.

“What has gotten into you?” I giggled when we had caught our breath.

Taron raised his right eyebrow at me “I could ask you the same thing”

We both smiled and went back to kissing after that. I didn’t think I had ever been that happy.

We showered together afterwards, trying to be quiet as to not to wake anyone.

“I can’t wait to be back at home where we can do whatever we can” I poked my tongue out at Taron.

He chuckled “I couldn’t agree more”

We cuddled up in bed together and Taron held me tightly too him, making me feel safe, loved.

“You know I love you, right?” he said and I glanced up at him, smiling.

“Of course, I do, Taron” I caressed his cheek and he took in a deep breath. What was going on?

“I don’t want to overstrain you. You only just got out of your engagement” he said

I was even more confused now “What is it?”

“I have never felt this way. You make me feel so loved. Like I finally know where I belong” he said tenderly and getting all emotional.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We are best friends and I love you so much – I can’t believe you chose me. And I want to make you happy if you let me”

I threw my hand to my mouth then, tears forming in my eyes. I nodded and Taron smirked.

“Will you marry me, Meghan?”

“I don’t want you to ever let me go, Taron” I whispered “I would love to marry you”

He smiled and pulled a small velvet box from what seemed to be the pockets of his PJ pants.

“This was my gran’s” he said, his voice breaking as he opened the lid of the box.

I gasped. Not only was it a very beautiful ring but it also meant so much to me to wear his gran’s ring.

“I love it, Taron” I whispered as he put the ring on my finger “And I love you. So much”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this fanfic!


End file.
